Mi Jefe es un Demonio
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Izuku Midoriya había pasado por una mala racha en su vida laboral, así que a este punto, aceptaría cualquier trabajo sin rechistar. Sin embargo, no tardaría en darse cuenta de que incluso las mejores ofertas de empleo tenían su lado malo, en este caso, su jefe: Katsuki Bakugou. Aún así, estaba dispuesto a tomar el reto de soportar su molesta personalidad sin morir en el intento.
1. Nunca es Fácil Llegar a un Nuevo Sitio

**¡Hola, hola! Haruka reportándose una vez más para traerles un long-fic con temática empresarial, esta vez Izuku y Kacchan no son amigos de la infancia así que en parte va a ser un reto desarrollar su relación. ¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Nunca es Fácil Llegar a un Nuevo Sitio **

Se sentía más nervioso que nunca. Revisó que todo estuviera en orden: su hoja de presentación, otros papeles importantes, incluso usó su mejor traje, y aun así sentía que iba mal vestido, lo peor: no pudo organizar su cabello. Ni todo el gel del mundo era capaz de calmar sus rizos, cuanto maldecía a sus genes por haber elegido el tipo de cabello más problemático, tal vez debería quedarse calvo o alisárselo como hacían varias chicas. Aunque, tal vez no fuera visto como un sinónimo de desorden, sino que tal vez su madre tenía razón al decir que eran lindos, pero claro, las madres amaban todas las fallas de sus hijos así que su opinión era inválida. ¿Por qué no fue a la peluquería un día antes? Tal vez así no estaría sufriendo por algo tan mínimo como esto. ¡Verdad! Su cabello no era el verdadero problema aquí, ¿qué tal si su personalidad no era lo suficientemente llamativa para ser considerado apto?

—Mamá, ¿por qué ese señor está murmurando de una forma tenebrosa?

—Sólo ignóralo...

Izuku Midoriya se encontraba sentado en el tren en un estado totalmente pensativo, así que no se dio cuenta de que, en vez de lucir como un respetable hombre de negocios, más bien parecía como alguien que estaba preparando un gran atentado en contra de la sociedad. Lo bueno es que tampoco escuchaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, así que no se fijó en las miradas de terror ni como poco a poco los demás pasajeros se alejaban de él dejando un extraño espacio vacío en esa parte del tren. Sí, por ahora su mente era suficiente para recordarle lo fracasado que era.

La razón de su estrés se debía a una entrevista de trabajo. No era la primera, pero aún así se encontraba desesperado por conseguir el empleo. En estos últimos meses las cosas solo habían empeorado para él, no es que fuera un pésimo trabajador (o eso esperaba), simplemente parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado. En su primer trabajo, la empresa cerró, en otra ocasión habían problemas legales y en su último trabajo...tuvo que renunciar por las condiciones inhumanas. Sin embargo, ya habían sido unos meses desde eso y no conseguía nada. Ya sus ahorros disminuían al punto de extinguirse, así que tenía que conseguir dinero pronto o estaría viviendo debajo de un puente o volver con su madre, pero eso sería sumamente vergonzoso, y no quería deshonrar a su familia al demostrar ser un inútil para la sociedad. No sólo eso,sino que si regresaba tenía que revelarle a su madre que le había mentido, después de todo, ella tendía a estresarse demasiado y por eso tenía ciertas dificultades en su salud, así que no le había contado sobre su última renuncia, así que si llegaba a decirle la situación tan crítica en la que se encontraba en este momento, temía que realmente le diera un infarto en esta ocasión. No solamente deshonaría a su familia, sino que también mataría a su madre. ¡No podría vivir con esa culpa el resto de su vida!

.

.

Cuando llegó al gran edificio de la empresa, se impresionó por su tamaño. Se veía lujoso y hasta se sentía culpable de que un plebeyo como él estuviera pisando ese suelo. Intentó calmarse, no sería la primera entrevista de trabajo que haría, además tenía experiencia laboral así que seguramente no le iría tan mal ¿cierto? Ugh, podía sentir como su estómago comenzaba a doler.

Al entrar, sintió aún más presión: el piso estaba con una alfombra roja y en el centro, con letras doradas de gran tamaño estaba el nombre de la empresa: Yuei, además, colgando en las paredes se encontraban las fotografías enmarcadas de los distintos artistas que la empresa había impulsado. Claro, esta era una empresa de entretenimiento, lo cual lo ponía aun más nervioso ya que él no sabía nada de farándula, pero como ya habíamos mencionado, se encontraba sumamente desesperado,así que le daba igual si tenía que volverse adicto a las redes sociales con tal de poder entender lo que pasaba en ese mundo.

Se acercó a la recepción, que para su mala (o buena) suerte, tenía a una hermosa mujer atendiendo. Su cabello corto enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro haciéndolo lucir más adorable y sus grandes ojos lo miraron curioso.

—¡Buenos días! Bienvenido a Yuei, ¿qué necesitas? —preguntó con un tono animado y dedicándole unas de las sonrisas más hermosas que había visto en toda su existencia.

«¡ES UN ÁNGEL!» gritó en sus pensamientos intentando contenerse de hacer el ridículo.

—Ehm, yo... —comenzó a hablar sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba—, vine para la, esto, la entrevista, sí...la entrevista de trabajo —respondió él poniendo una mano en su nuca y sin poder mirarla fijamente.

—¡Oh! El puesto para asistente —dijo ella y aunque seguía sonriendo su mirada cambió un poco—. Sé que no debería decir esto pero... —le indicó que se acercara y ella se levantó de su asiento para poner una mano en su hombro. A este punto, Midoriya sentía como su corazón iba a explotar—. Realmente eres muy valiente por tomarlo, en serio, te deseo lo mejor.

—Ehm ¿gracias? —dijo algo confundido, ¿acaso lo decía porque ese puesto era mayormente para mujeres?

—Olvidé decirlo, mi nombre es Uraraka Ochako, un gusto conocerte —estiró su mano dedicándole otra dulce sonrisa.

—Izuku Midoriya, un gusto también —respondió él tomando su mano con algo de timidez. Rayos, estaba temblando como una hoja, esperaba no dar una mala impresión con su apretón tan débil de manos.

La castaña volvió a su lugar y tomó el teléfono llamando a alguien. Asintió un par de veces antes de colgar.

—De acuerdo, dirígete al quinto piso, habla con la secretaria y te dirá en donde se hará la entrevista, pero primero tienes que pasarle a la secretaria tu hoja de presentación —explicó ella—. De nuevo, te deseo mucha suerte. ¡Vamos! —hizo un gesto de ánimos que solo ayudó a que se le calmaran un poco los nervios con respecto a la entrevista, pero al mismo tiempo solo lo hizo sonrojar más.

Uraraka había aparecido como si anunciara que la buena suerte por fin le sonreía en su vida.

Llegó hasta el piso indicado, era más normal de lo esperado, con algunas oficinas y decoraciones neutrales que oscilaban entre el rojo y el dorado; definitivamente eran los colores representativos de la empresa. Notó otra especie de recepción pero más pequeña, tenía un pequeño cartel que decía "secretaria", así que algo aliviado se acercó a ese lugar.

—H-hola, buenos días —saludó timidamente al notar que era otra hermosa mujer. Tenía que superar su timidez para hablar con mujeres o sería realmente problemático trabajar ahí.

—Buenos días, ¿vienes para la entrevista? —preguntó de una forma más formal y directa.

—Sí... —fue sacando su hoja de vida y se la entregó intentando no mostrarse tan nervioso.

—De acuerdo, espere unos momentos en estas sillas, alguien lo llamara para que pase a la oficina —indicó ella recogiendo sus hojas. Se levantó y luego entró a la oficina que quedaba al frente para luego salir a los pocos minutos.

Midoriya hizo caso y se sentó en la «sala de espera». Era extraño ver como se encontraba tan vacía, ¿acaso había llegado muy tarde? O en cambio, ¿muy temprano? Verificó en su celular la hora dándose cuenta que estaba casi perfecto de tiempo. Solo había otra persona pero esta fue llamada casi al instante en la que él entró así que no tuvo tiempo de analizarla bien. Mientras esperaba intentó relajarse mirando noticias en su celular, deseando que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido como si fuera a darle una taquicardia en cualquier momento.

Cuando la otra persona salió, guardó su celular y se tensó aún más en su lugar ansioso de escuchar su nombre para pasar.

—¿Midoriya Izuku? —salió un hombre pelirrojo revisando los papeles. Su presencia era intimidante, ¿acaso todos los hombres de negocio se veían así de extravagantes en esta industria? No lo decía solo por su cabello rojo, sino también por ese peinado en punta y una pequeña cicatriz adornaba el final de su ceja.

—S-sí —logró responder tragando saliva esperando no parecer maleducado por mirarlo tanto.

Ambos entraron a la oficina. Para la sorpresa de Izuku, parecía una oficina vacía, no había nada que la decorara, solo una mesa con los papeles que seguramente era de las otras personas que había entrevistado.

—Bueno, veo que tienes un buen historial, pero, al parecer no tienes ninguna experiencia en el mundo del entretenimiento —comentó él sentándose en la mesa de forma informal sin dejar de mirar su hoja.

—Estoy dispuesto a aprender todo lo necesario —respondió rápidamente intentando no sonar tan nervioso, pero al ver la mirada de confusión del pelirrojo, tragó algo de saliva intentando recomponerse—. Es decir, ehm, siempre he sigo alguien que aprende rápido, así que creo ser capaz de sobrellevar cualquier cosa con una debida preparación —añadió un poco más seguro de sí mismo. No sabía de donde estaba sacando esa valentía, pero más le valía no abandonarlo antes de terminar la entrevista.

—¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Incluso ser capaz de aguantar hasta el peor trabajo?

«A este punto soy capaz de trabajar limpiando» respondió en su mente.

—Sí, definitivamente encontraría la manera de hacerlo algo positivo, tanto para mi crecimiento personal como profesional.

—Ya veo, eso suena muy optimista —no supo si lo dijo con burla, pero lo puso algo nervioso.

—¡No es que considere el trabajo fácil! —se corrigió a sí mismo—. Solo pienso que puedo ser capaz si me lo propongo, ya no soy un novato, así que sabré a cuáles retos me puedo enfrentar y hasta ahora nada me ha parecido imposible.

—¡Vaya! Eso suena realmente varonil —admitió impresionado el entrevistador—. En serio, eres el primero que me da una respuesta tan honesta sin parecer sacada de una revista —hizo una pose algo pensativa cerrando los ojos, como si estuviera meditando consigo mismo. Luego de unos segundos, asintió la cabeza.

Midoriya se encontraba sumamente nervioso, por una parte se alegraba de que lo halagó, pero por otra, no le gustaba cuando se tomaban su tiempo para pensar. ¿Qué debía hacer si hacía una difícil pregunta?

—Eres muy paciente ¿cierto? —preguntó ya con un tono más casual.

—¿S-sí? B-bueno, casi no me gusta generar problemas, así que por eso es mejor vivir en calma —respondió tragando saliva.

—¿Podrías comenzar desde mañana?

—¿Qué? —pronunció completamente anonado—. No necesito, ehm ¿pasar por otra entrevista o proceso de selección?

—Bueno si te soy sincero, necesitamos que alguien ocupe este puesto rápidamente por el bienestar de la empresa —genial, eso no ayudaba para nada a sus nervios—. Además de que eres alguien que ya tiene más experiencia, también siento que este trabajo podría ser perfecto para ti.

—¿En serio? —repitió Midoriya sintiéndose conmovido por esto. ¿Acaso era un sueño? ¿Por fin su vida le sonreiría?

—Sí, entonces ¿puedes?

—¡Sí! Definitivamente, prometo no defraudarlo, señor —dijo con un tono mucho más formal y energético.

—Ja, ese entusiasmo me gusta, pero que me llames señor es algo raro, realmente. Mi nombre es Kirishima Eijirou, un gusto conocerte y tenerte en la empresa, Midoriya —dijo con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano.

En ese momento, sintió que ya todos sus problemas eran insignificantes, que por fin podría afrontarlos sin ningún temor, pero lo que más lo aliviaba era saber que no tendría que regresar a su ciudad natal llorándole a su madre como un niño pequeño perdido en el mundo de adultos.

El único problema, es que no recordó que debía desconfiar siempre que algo parecía ir de maravilla.

.

.

.

El primer día de trabajo siempre era sinónimo de nervios. Kirishima-san le había explicado lo básico y le había mostrado su lugar de trabajo luego de la entrevista, así que se sentía un poco más de confianza con el lugar, pero aún así, sus nervios no disminuyeron demasiado. Espera no hacerlo tan mal en el primer día.

Al llegar al edificio, saludó a Uraraka-san quien le deseó suerte, y aunque fueran simples palabras, él las recibió como si fuera una bendición. Ella definitivamente parecía su amuleto de buena suerte. Subió por el ascensor hasta llegar al último piso, donde se encontraba igualmente la oficina del jefe, en parte sentía cierta desconfianza al estar en un lugar tan importante, pero lo único que esperaba era que esto no se tratara de una estafa o algo por el estilo, aunque lo dudaba, ya se había asegurado de que esta fuera una empresa confiable, pero aun así, la ansiedad que había heredado de su madre le dictaba que siempre encontrara un error en todo.

Ya su suerte había mejorado así que tenía que tener un poco más de optimismo, salió del ascensor con toda la determinación del mundo, pero esta se tambaleó apenas dio un paso para dirigirse a su oficina.

—¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! —una fuerte voz resonó en el lugar. Sin embargo, a su alrededor, las otras pocas personas que trabajaban ahí no se sorprendieron ni nada por el estilo. ¿Acaso esto era común?

Se quedó congelado por unos segundos sin saber bien que hacer, aunque luego recordó que se supone que tendría que ir a la oficina de quien sería su jefe para presentarse y no sería buena idea tardar, aunque...saber que el grito provenía de esa oficina provocaba que quisiera irse y no regresar.

«_Recuerda, tienes que trabajar, podrás aguantar cualquier cosa para no tener que vivir debajo de un puente_» se repitió a sí mismo llenándose de valor.

Fue directamente hasta la oficina que parecía ser la entrada del mismísimo infierno, tomó algo de aire antes de tocar la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, vio como la puerta se abrió de repente, por suerte logró retroceder o habría recibido un portazo en la cara.

—¿Qué hace un maldito niño aquí? —Izuku se quedó congelado al ver a ese joven rubio, ¿por qué lo estaba llamando niño? Si hasta parecían tener la misma edad, antes de que pudiera responder, olvidando sus nervios por un momento, una melena roja se asomó por la puerta

—¡Oh! Midoriya —saludó Kirishima con una sonrisa apartando el grosero rubio poniendo una distancia prudente entre ellos.

—Kirishima-san, buenos días —dijo inclinándose cordialmente.

—¿Qué carajos? ¡¿Acaso contrataste a otra persona sin mi puto permiso?! —su voz parecía resonar en el edificio, pero sentía que era el único afectado por su fuerte voz.

—Claro, no puedes vivir sin un asistente y yo no puedo venir a ayudarte todo el tiempo —contestó con tranquilidad como si solo hablaran del clima. Lo que más le sorprendía al chico de cabello verde era saber que esa persona tan ruidosa y grosera era el jefe. ¿Cómo llegó hasta ese lugar con esa actitud?

—Seguro es otro inútil —le lanzó una mirada amenazadora que lo congeló en su lugar—. Ni siquiera parece tener experiencia alguna, tsk. ¿Acaso ya solo estás eligiendo al azar?

Aunque parecía el momento perfecto para huir y olvidar por completo este día, tampoco quería dejar que ese cretino se saliera con la suya insultándolo como si nada. ¿Acaso su madre no le enseñó modales? Había pasado por muchas cosas esos últimos meses como para tener que ser criticado sin ningún fundamento solo por querer trabajar. Tal vez todo el estrés acumulado por su situación lo hizo decir algo de lo cual seguramente se arrepentiría después...

—Disculpe —pronunció Izuku con un tono amable y una sonrisa muy falsa—. Realmente cumplo con algunos años de experiencia con referente a los cargos asistenciales. Ta vez sea la primera vez que trabaje en la industria de entretenimiento, pero puedo aprender muy fácil —dijo con una tranquilidad que a él mismo le sorprendió, tal vez era por el coraje y nerviosismo unidos, pero ahora ni siquiera estaba pensando bien en sus acciones.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Acaso te crees un sabelotodo, imbécil? Tus estúpidas líneas típicas de entrevistas no te ayudarán —exclamó mirándolo fijamente, Midoriya tragó saliva sin saber muy bien que decir, lo cual enfureció más al rubio—. Te ves tan débil que apenas te des cuenta de cómo se trabaja aquí, renunciarás al instante, ni siquiera creo que puedas sobrevivir aquí más de una semana —masculló con cierto tono retador.

—Tal vez ni siquiera piense en irme —respondió de igual forma Izuku.

—Oigan, oigan —Kirishima se interpuso—. ¿Acaso están apostando? Esto no debería suceder en-.

—Claro, ¡apostemos! —anunció el rubio—. Si sobrevives en esta empresa por más de un mes, sin que te saque a patadas o que tú quieras irte. Me retractaré.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Estás seguro?! —exclamó el pelirrojo totalmente sorprendido—. Jamás te has retractado de algo...

—Y no lo haré, después de todo, estoy jodidamente seguro de que le ganaré a un imbécil que habla sin saber una mierda —agregó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—De acuerdo, si yo pierdo... —tragó saliva intentando pensar en algo, ¿qué más tenía que perder? ¿Su casa? ¿Vida estable? ¿Dignidad? Lo bueno es que eso no lo sabía quien sería su jefe—. Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas...

—Vaya, algo tan aburrido y cliché como tu apariencia —chasqueó la lengua—. Oye, idiota, enseñale lo que tiene que hacer a este supuesto "asistente" —revisó su reloj olvidando completamente la presencia del otro—. Mierda, si llego tarde a la reunión te descontaré tu saldo —masculló saliendo apresuradamente de ahí.

—¡Espera! Este ni siquiera es mi trabajo —replicó Kirishima pero lamentablemente el otro se había ido—. Bueno, entonces...¡¿Midoriya?!

Izuku Midoriya nunca había sido una persona osada, valiente y mucho menos impulsiva, seguro fue el estrés el cual lo llevo a tomar esa iniciativa de responder de esa forma, pero apenas su extraño jefe de cabellos puntiagudos se fue, se sintió con nauseas debido a los nervios; jamás lo volvería a hacer. Pero, aunque no le gustara este tipo de retos, tampoco quería dejarlo ganar tan fácil, aun si eso significaba que su estómago sufriría durante las próximas semanas...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? El pobre Izuku tendrá muchas dificultades en su nuevo trabajo y yo felizmente narraré cada una de sus tragedias (?) **

**Saber su opinión es muy importante así que no olviden dejar un pequeño review por si les gustó, y si no, también. Nos leemos luego~ **

**Haruka se despide~ **


	2. Un Primer Paso Determina tu Camino

**¡Hola! De nuevo me paso por aquí, muchas gracias a todos por leer dejar sus reviews o poner la historia como favoritos, me motiva mucho ver ese tipo de cosas *inserte corazón gay*. Espero que igualmente les guste este cap, es como una pequeña introducción a los distintos personajes que se verán en la historia, así que sean pacientes y tal vez iremos viendo que roles tendrán en la trama uvu **

**Ahora sí ¡a leer!**

* * *

_**Un Primer Paso Puede Determinar tu Camino **_

Luego de esa acalorada discusión con su jefe, Midoriya comenzó a pensar más y más sobre todas las consecuencias que esto tendría sobre él. En primer lugar ¡es un milagro que se haya salvado de ser echado al instante! En segundo: había retado a su jefe el primer día. Bravo por esa primera impresión. Si antes creía que ese trabajo sería imposible, ahora seguramente sería un infierno. Finalmente, ¿esto afectaría su reputación en la empresa? Era lo más probable. Primer día, ya había confrontado a su jefe de una forma grosera y seguramente ahora la gente lo reconocería como el peor empleado del mundo. Claro, lo único importante era tener un trabajo estable pero...¡Tampoco estar totalmente solo! No es que fuera alguien sumamente sociable, pero al menos en sus anteriores trabajos lograba hacer algunos compañeros, al menos para no almorzar en completa soledad como algún perdedor. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo reaccionaría Uraraka-san cuando se enterara? No quería ni saberlo, ya suficientes pensamientos sobre su situación y sus posibles escenarios estaban provocando en él un dolor de cabeza..

—¿Midoriya? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado Kirishima al verlo murmurar con una cara demasiado seria. Al escuchar la voz del otro, salió de sus pensamientos—. Vaya, realmente no me esperé que fueras capaz de enfrentarte a Bakugou —tragó saliva esperando cualquier comentario que arruinaría más su autoestima—. ¡Fue genial! Ja, seguro se quedó sin palabras. Aunque no le digas eso o seguramente te amenazará, como ves, su humor no es el mejor.

Simplemente ver como se tomaba la situación de una forma tan ligera lo dejó sin palabras. ¿Acaso no lo reprocharía? Él era como su superior después de todo.

—Bueno, entonces ¿vamos? Creo que lo fundamental es que conozcas primero la empresa. Parte de tu trabajo va a ser conocer a todos los equipos y departamentos, después de todo, tendrás que ser un apoyo en esta empresa —comenzó a explicar él. Midoriya asintió totalmente atento.

Tomaron el ascensor para bajar a alguno de los pisos. Se encontraba realmente nervioso a decir verdad, no tenía muchas habilidades sociales así que temía dar una primera mala impresión.

Llegaron hasta un piso que lucía muy diferente a los otros. Las paredes eran negras, pero era iluminado por extravagantes lámparas y las señales estaban escritas con colores neones. Esto parecía una especie de club sospechoso...

—Ehm, Kirishima-san ¿acaso no hay ventanas? —preguntó algo confundido. Se sentía un poco claustrofóbico a decir verdad.

—Claro que sí, aunque...el jefe del departamento decidió cerrarlas para mejorar el rendimiento —"_¡Es un sádico!_" Fue lo que pensó Midoriya, al parecer Kirishima leyó su expresión ya que soltó una risa —. No te preocupes, no es tan malo como parece, al menos para las personas que trabajan aquí —pasaron cerca de una oficina, la cual abrió sin pensarlo dos veces —. ¡Bienvenido al departamento de inteligencia!

La sala era oscura, la única iluminación provenía de las pantallas de las computadoras y otros dispositivos electrónicos. Si no estuviera despierto, Izuku seguramente hubiera pensado que se trata de una película de zombies. Nadie se percató de su presencia y parecían estar llevando días sin dormir.

—Aquí ocurre gran parte de la magia. Se encargan de revisar las estadísticas diariamente, de mejorar las páginas web de la empresa y otras marcas a las que estemos asociados. En fin, aquí sabemos como avanza nuestra popularidad y se resuelven todos los problemas que tengan que ver con la tecnología —Izuku asintió, queriendo salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, sentía que estaba entre los muertos.

—Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien —para su fortuna, lo sacó de ese lugar. Siguieron caminando por los pasillos, las oscuras paredes seguían presentes pero mientras se acercaban a las otras salas, pudo ver una diferencia. Habían más bombillas, las oficinas lucían un poco más ¿habitables? Incluso tenían varios posters, y en la sala de espera, donde se encontraba el otro ascensor para los visitantes, se podían ver los distintos vídeos que la compañía ya había hecho para promocionar a sus artistas o a ellos mismos.

No tardó mucho en saber cuál era la oficina del jefe de ese departamento, después de todo era la más vistosa: una gran puerta pintada de negro y con dos símbolos de un rayo amarillo en cada una. Arriba decía: jefe del departamento de ingeniería y producción, en una placa dorada y en letras vistosas. ¿Acaso todos en la industria de entretenimiento serían así de llamativos?

Kirishima sin avisar a la secretaria, abrió la gran puerta e invitó a Midoriya a entrar. Esto era un giro de 180°, la habitación estaba completamente iluminada gracias al gran ventanal que estaban en la parte de atrás, dándole un vistazo a la ciudad. Si las oficinas anteriores le parecieron un infierno, esta entonces debía ser el cielo.

—¡Kaminari! —exclamó sorprendiéndolo un poco.

—¡Kirishima! —exclamó de igual forma un rubio, levantándose de su asiento con emoción.

Izuku sintió de alguna forma que no pertenecía a ese lugar, ya que más que una reunión profesional, parecía un reencuentro de viejos amigos.

—Por fin te veo por estos lares, ¿Bakugou te está usando como asistente de nuevo? —preguntó el rubio.

—Algo así, pero creo que por fin ya conseguí mi reemplazo —ante la confusión del nuevo asistente, Kirishima se giró hacia él—. Este será el nuevo asistente de Bakugou, realmente es sorprendente.

—¡Oh! Un gusto, mi nombre es Kaminari Denki, soy el jefe de la sección de nerds, pero créeme, puedo ser muy popular con las chicas —se presentó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—U-un gusto conocerlo, Kaminari-san —hizo una reverencia como educación, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas así. Denki parecía el típico estereotipo de alguien que trabajaba en esos lugares: cabello con un tinturado raro, ropa de marca, y unas gafas de sol a pesar de que estaba en un entorno cerrado.

—¿Seguro que sobrevivirá a Bakugou? —le preguntó al pelirrojo de una manera poco discreta.

—Sí, hasta fue capaz de enfrentarlo.

—Vaya, y no fue despedido, es una buena señal —ambos bromearon, pero para Izuku seguía siendo un momento vergonzoso, no creía superarlo pronto...

El siguiente piso fue normal, sin embargo, a medida que avanzaban pudo notar imágenes de distintos artistas e instrumentos; ya se dio una idea de que podría suceder aquí. En vez de oficinas, habían estudios de grabación, una sala de descanso y hasta un cuarto con distintos instrumentos que no logró visualizar tan bien. Entraron a lo que parecía ser un cuarto de radio. Había una mesa redonda en el centro, unos equipos de edición y de sonido, un micrófono en el centro con un cartel que tenía las iniciales de la empresa. Ahora no estaban grabando, pero había una mujer de cabello corto hablando con un chico que era el estereotipo perfecto de estrella de rock: pantalones rotos, cabello negro, pelo hacia atrás en pico y su ropa igualmente era completamente negra, aunque usaba distintos accesorios de cruces y calaveras. Realmente se sintió algo intimidado.

—Entonces, hablaremos luego Jirou —dijo el chico levantándose y lanzándole una mirada a los que llegaron. Inconscientemente, Midoriya se posicionó detrás de Kirishima.

—Oh, hola Kiri, es un milagro verte por aquí, ¿el jefe quiere algo? —preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

—No, le estoy enseñando al novato el lugar, Jirou él es Midoriya, el asistente de Bakugou —los presentó a ambos. Izuku se sintió intimidado de saludar a una mujer, pero logró reunir algo de valentía para acercarse y ofrecer un saludo amistoso, aunque se sobresaltó un poco cuando sus manos se tocaron por unos segundos.

—Un gusto conocerse, soy Jirou Kyoka —se presentó la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Un momento ¿no eres la cantante de ese popular grupo llamado Earphone Jack? —comentó algo impresionado.

—Sí, aunque ahora estoy más dedicada al trabajo en la empresa —comentó ella acariciando su guitarra.

—Ella es la encargada de crear las canciones para los novatos, además de crear melodías. Es nuestra diosa de la música.

—¿Pero qué cosas tan exageradas estás diciendo? —masculló ella algo avergonzada.

—Solo la verdad —respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Jirou solo bufó por lo bajo deseando que se fueran de una vez. De alguna forma, Midoriya supo que no se demorarían mucho, Jirou tampoco se veía de muchas palabras realmente. Así que ambos decidieron ir a ver los otros lugares.

Esta vez bajaron varios pisos, de alguna forma se sentía aliviado de esto, no quería tener que ver cada piso el día de hoy, ya tenía suficiente estrés con ver a las personas más importantes de la empresa.

—Kirishima-san —lo llamó Izuku con algo de duda—. ¿Por qué me contrataron como asistente cuando estás tú? —preguntó sin pensar—. E-es decir, no es por sonar grosero, lo siento, es solo curiosidad, ya que, pues...no he podido evitar notar cómo se han dirigido a usted —comenzó a balbucear moviendo frenéticamente sus manos sintiendo como su cara se calentaba de la vergüenza.

—Ah, es que no soy de esta empresa —soltó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo—. Bakugou y yo somos socios, así que lo ayudó en varias de la empresa, por eso se mal acostumbró y termina echando a cualquiera —soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se bajaban del ascensor—. Pero ¿sabes? Tengo mi propio trabajo, y no puedo ayudarlo todo el tiempo, así que por eso estaba haciendo las entrevistas.

—Ehm ¿él te lo pidió?

—No, ¡fue una sorpresa! —respondió con una sonrisa—. Aunque él detesta las sorpresas... —añadió con un tono más decaído.

—Lo siento por seguir haciendo preguntas pero, si no trabajas aquí ¿está bien que me estés dando este recorrido?

—¡Claro! Ya los conozco a todos, así que dudo que pongan problema.

"_Más bien me refería a que si es el procedimiento legal_" aclaró en su mente, pero decidió no seguir. Por lo que veía, la industria de entretenimiento era muy diferentes a las empresas comunes. Tenía que saber cómo adaptarse.

En el transcurso del recorrido, Kirishima lo llevó al set de la compañía, lo cual lo hizo sentir como si estuviera en Hollywood, aunque era un pensamiento algo exagerado a decir verdad. De todas formas, su guía le explicó que ese no sería uno de los sitios que frecuentaría, a menos que fuera realmente necesario, pero que de todas formas sería bueno que lo conociera, además, le presentaron al encargado de la utilería, un chico bastante llamativo llamado Aoyama; aunque esa conversación no duró mucho ya que tenía que encargarse de otras cosas.

Kirishima lo guío de nuevo hasta otro de los departamentos para seguir conociendo a las personas con las que mantendrá un continuo contacto...Aunque, ya se sentía demasiado cansado, nunca había sido bueno para socializar y ha tenido pocos amigos, así que esto definitivamente lo estaba agotando mentalmente; sin contar que seguía nervioso por arruinar las cosas. Además, estaba conociendo a las personas más importantes de la empresa, era normal que se sintiera nervioso, se sentía como un niño al lado de ellos.

* * *

Midoriya se sintió algo sorprendido cuando Kirishima le comenzó a mostrar los sitios más comunes, como la cafetería, la sala de descanso, el piso donde se hacían la mayor parte de las juntas, y otras oficinas que parecían irrelevantes tomando en cuenta todo lo que había visto, pero aun así, se sentía aliviado de ver algo de normalidad en ese edificio.

—¿Quieres descansar? —preguntó el pelirrojo—. Ha sido un largo viaje, seguro estás cansado de recorrer todo el edificio.

—No, me ha gustado bastante, todos han sido muy amables y todo lo que he visto ha sido muy interesante.

—¡Oh! Es genial, no podrías trabajar bien si no te agrada lo que ves. Claro, a veces podemos tener algunos problemas aquí, pero quitando eso de lado, suele ser un buen lugar.

Kirishima miró su celular para ver la hora, abriendo los ojos algo sorprendido.

—Rayos, ya tengo que irme. ¡Fue un gusto acompañarte, Midoriya! Puedes ir a tu oficina para empezar tu trabajo —y sin decir nada más, se fue de ahí dejándolo completamente solo.

Mientras subía el ascensor, el nuevo empleado no pudo evitar sentirse cada vez más nervioso. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo sabía que no lo arruinaría? ¿A quién podría pedirle ayuda? Ni siquiera tenía el número de Kirishima como para preguntarle, aunque en parte, sabía que aunque lo tuviera no lo llamaría para evitar molestarlo. El sonido del ascensor abriéndose lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y se dio cuenta que estaba en su piso.

Después del recorrido en la empresa, no pudo evitar pensar en lo diferente que se veía el piso del jefe, no era tan llamativo como las oficinas de Kaminari, la puerta que daba a la oficina de Bakugou eran grandes pero de un color negro con las iniciales de la empresa en blanco, y arriba estaba la placa, de forma sencilla pero con una letra algo elegante. Había incluso una fuente en el lugar, una pequeña sala de esperas, y unos cuantos escritorios con otros trabajadores, uno de los pasillos llevaba a la sala de juntas donde se hacían las reuniones más importantes, y por el otro se iba a una sala de descanso bastante inusual, incluyendo un gimnasio y un maldito jardín. Lamentablemente, ahí solo podían ir los empleados más importantes, incluyéndolo ahora que sería el asistente, por lo que le había explicado Kirishima, en varios pisos había zonas de descanso similar pero la de ese piso era más grande, aunque pocas personas iban, y esas eran quienes podían soportar el humor de Bakugou.

Ahora que lo pensaba, parecía que sólo él y su odioso jefe fueran los únicos ahí, lo cual solo aumentaba sus nervios y dolor de estómago al pensar en el estrés que tendría que pasar con una persona tan ruidosa y grosera, aunque hubiera otros escritorios, se notaba la distancia que había, mientras que su oficina y la de su jefe estaban pegadas, como era de esperarse. Llegó a su oficina, no tenía nada más que el escritorio y unos cuantos papeles que tenían instrucciones en las notas. Bueno, al menos ahora tenía con que distraerse.

Encendió la computadora para comenzar su trabajo. Al fin se sentía normal, haciendo cosas ordinarias en una oficina, sin necesidad de ver a gente muy llamativa o ruidosa. Si su trabajo seguía así, tal vez si podría sobrevivir ese mes.

Pero claro, Izuku no recordó que jamás debía tentar a su suerte.

El sonido del teléfono lo hizo volver a su realidad, con algo de pereza lo tomó, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

—Oye, inútil, necesito que traigas un informe de Recursos Humanos, ahora, ¿entendido? Lo quiero en mi escritorio en 10 minutos —ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para contestar ya que colgó. ¿Por qué siempre parecía tan enojado? ¿Acaso odiaba su trabajo o a las personas? Tal vez las dos.

Con un pesado suspiro se levantó. Por suerte, la oficina de recursos humanos se encontraba unos pisos más abajo, lo único que lo ponía un poco mal era no conocer al encargado, después de todo el edificio era muy grande así que no conoció absolutamente a todo el personal, esperaba no cometer ningún error.

Tocó la puerta al llegar a dicha oficina, al escuchar un débil "pase", ingresó al lugar. Era una de las oficina más normales en cuanto a apariencia, pero definitivamente el desorden era algo de otro mundo. Grandes torres de papel, empaques de comida estaban por ahí, y ni siquiera podía ver bien a la persona que se encontraba en el escritorio.

—Ehm, disculpe —comenzó a decir con un tono tímido—. Vengo por el informe para el señor Bakugou —informó intentando no sonar tan tímido.

—¿Ah? —de entre las grandes torres de papel se asomó un hombre que parecía haber salido de una tumba; su rostro estaba demacrado y parecía no haber dormido en días—. ¿Tú quien eres?

—Ahm, yo, este, ejem...soy el nuevo asistente —anunció esperando no haber dejado una mala impresión.

—Uhm —el extraño asintió, se retiró unos momentos para luego traer una carpeta—. Aquí está el informe de la semana.

"_¡¿Sólo de la semana?_!" Pensó exaltado el chico.

—G-gracias —hizo una pequeña reverencia—. ¡Oh verdad! Soy Midoriya Izuku, un gusto, lo siento por no presentarme antes —dijo él algo avergonzado de haber olvidado sus modales.

—Shinsou —dijo el extraño sujeto (ahora ya no tan extraño), viendo su mano con cierta curiosidad antes de tomarla.

—¡Nos vemos luego! —se despidió él un poco más confiado.

—Un extraño chico, no parece que se fuera a llevar bien con el jefe —comentó él viendo como se marchaba.

.

.

—Muy lento —comentó Bakugou sin mirarlo.

—¿Ah? Pensé que lo había traído en menos de 10 minutos —murmuró algo sorprendido.

—Como sea, vete, tengo mucho que hacer —Izuku lo miró unos segundos percatándose que efectivamente ya no estaba para nada atento a su persona. Que hombre más grosero, con razón sus otros asistentes no soportaban estar con él.

Se retiró a su oficina nuevamente para ver el papeleo. De alguna manera le sorprendía que una industria así tuviera que hacer tantos trámites, las películas siempre lo retrataban de una forma más relajada, pero claro, debía recordar que aquellos filmes solo eran ficción. De todas formas, estaba algo agradecido de ver algo diferente, todas esas empresas mencionadas en los distintos papeles tenían un gran nombre en la industria, desde compañías de música, hasta las extranjeras. Si que era algo complicado...

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era hora del almuerzo, esta mañana si pasó de forma muy rápida...

—Ehm, ya es hora del almuerzo, Bakugou-san —comentó asomándose por la puerta tímidamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué carajos quieres? Ve a comer solo, no tengo que estar cuidándote. Solo aseguráte de venir a las 2.

"_Sólo quería saber si ya podía ir a comer..._" dijo en su mente.

—Ehm ¿tú no irás? —preguntó al verlo sin signos de querer irse.

—No te importa.

Midoriya soltó un suspiro, definitivamente era problemático lidiar con ese tipo.

Con algo de inseguridad, se fue a la cafetería. Se sentía completamente solo, dándose cuenta que realmente no parecía encajar ahí. Todos no tenían traje de oficina, algunos iban con ropas llamativas o incluso casuales, incluso traían sus propios instrumentos si tenían uno. Además, era algo muy ruidoso. Solo había pocas personas con ropas decentes, las cuales seguramente pertenecían a las partes más técnicas de la compañía, pero ni aun así sintió que podía encajar con ellos. Rayos, en estos momentos odiaba no haber mejorado sus habilidades sociales...

—¡Midoriya-kun! —la voz de un ángel lo salvó de su inseguridad. Ahí se encontraba Uraraka-san, tan sonriente como siempre invitándolo a sentarse con ella; jamás había agradecido tanto la presencia de otra persona.

—Hola, un gusto volver a verte, Uraraka-san —saludó Midoriya sentándose junto a ella y notando que tenía un acompañante.

—Me alegro ver que te aceptaron. ¡Ah! Cierto, este es Iida-kun, Iida-kun, este es Midoriya-kun —los presentó a ambos.

—Un gusto, soy Iida Tenya, encargado de todos los movimientos legales dentro de la empresa —Izuku se quedó algo extrañado por los movimientos exagerados que hacía con sus manos.

—Ehm, Midoriya Izuku, el nuevo asistente del jefe —se presentó tímidamente.

—¡¿Asistente?! Vaya, el otro si se fue bastante rápido. Espero que tus habilidades sean adecuadas para que puedas mantenerte aquí, puede que parezca una simple industria de entretenimiento pero hacemos nuestro trabajo seriamente —de alguna forma se sentía amenazado.

—Vamos, vamos, apenas es su primer día. Por cierto ¿cómo te está yendo? —preguntó interesada.

—Bueno, Kirishima-san me dio un pequeño recorrido así que conocí a distintas personas —respondió sin saber exactamente a donde mirar, le costaba mantener la mirada tanto tiempo con una chica—. Pero todo ha sido normal, aunque bueno, la actitud de Bakugou-san es...

—¿Difícil? —añadió Uraraka. Izuku solo asintió.

—El jefe puede tener actitudes muy...explosivas, sin embargo, te quedarás sorprendido por sus habilidades. Eso sí, es normal si te sientes presionado —dijo Iida dándole un bocado a su comida.

Aun así, Midoriya se quedó impresionado por como Uraraka era capaz de subir los ánimos, su brillante personalidad realmente lograba que uno pudiera sonreír inconscientemente. Además, también era muy interesante escuchar a Iida, siempre tenía una opinión apropiada para todo y le permitía aprender de una manera mucho más profesional, definitivamente aprendería mucho con ellos dos.

Se llevaron tan bien que cuando Izuku vio los contactos de ambos en su celular casi se pone de llorar de alegría al saber que su vida social no estaba condenada.

Mientras salía del ascensor con la cabeza todavía en las nubes, no notó que una mujer intentaba entrar al ascensor, chocando con ella al avanzar.

—¡Oh! D-disculpe, no la vi... —se quedó sin habla al ver la hermosa mujer que estaba frente a él.

—No te preocupes, si tienes sueño asegurate de tomar un buen café para seguir con el trabajo —sugirió ella con una sonrisa que parecía la de una diosa. ¿Acaso era una modelo? ¿Una estrella de cine? Podía ser esas cosas y más y no le sorprendería, sabía que estaba mal juzgar solo por lo que se veía, pero...realmente se notaba la diferencia de nivel, ella parecía estar en lo más alto.

—G-gracias —balbuceó aun más avergonzado por los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y luego tomó el ascensor. Midoriya se quedó unos momentos ahí pensando en qué carajos acaba de pasar y la manera tan ridícula en la que había actuado, tenía que saber tratar a ese tipo de personas, seguramente se encontraría más bellezas al trabajar en ese lugar; tenía que acostumbrarse.

—Uhm, ya llegué —anunció a su jefe quien seguía en la misma posición de hace rato. ¿Al menos habrá comido? Le daba miedo preguntar y ganarse otro insulto.

—¿Uhn? —por unos momentos vio la duda del otro ¿acaso...estaba despistado?—. Tsk, por fin llegas, encargáte de los papeles en tu escritorio y puedes irte —ordenó él con el mismo tono molesto de siempre. ¿Sonreiría acaso? Posiblemente no.

Sin muchos ánimos fue a su pequeña oficina para encargarse de las pequeñas tareas que tenía. Además del papeleo, tuvo que llevar algunos documentos a ciertos lugares de la empresa por orden de Bakugou, en serio, le agradecía ese recorrido a Kirishima-san o estaría aun más perdido en ese aspecto. Incluso, no le costó mucho hablar con los demás, sentía que realmente podría ser capaz de encajar sino fuera por su malhumorado jefe, era lo único malo que le había encontrado al lugar hasta ahora.

Había terminado todas sus tareas justo a tiempo, quería irse directamente a su cama luego de un relajante baño. No quería pensar en nada más, se sentía como un novato, pero estar caminando todo el día realmente lo dejaba exhausto.

Sin embargo, notó que su jefe aun seguía en su oficina y no parecía querer irse pronto, ¿acaso planeaba hacer horas extra? Bueno, no diría nada y se iría, lo que menos quería era ganarse otro grito, pero aun así, su lado más amable le insistió en que se despidiera.

—Ehm, ya terminé todo lo que tenía en mi escritorio —anunció desde el marco de la puerta.

—¿En serio? Vaya, pensé que te quedarías toda la noche trabajando en eso, como pareces tan lento —otra vez sus insultos innecesarios.

—¿Y tú? Por lo que veo aun tienes cosas que hacer.

—Obviamente el jefe siempre tiene más trabajo, y el más importante —respondió balanceándose en su silla mirándolo con cierto desdén. Izuku solo soltó un suspiro entrando del todo a la habitación—. ¿Qué carajos haces?

—Soy tu asistente así que...es mi deber ayudarte ¿no? —respondió él.

—¿Ah? ¿Acaso crees que puedo confiar tanto en un maldito novato cómo tú?

Rodó los ojos ante esa frase, ¿por qué era tan complicado? ¡Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar horas sagradas de sueño por él! Bueno, por su trabajo, pero aun así, se sentía indignado de sus buenos actos fueran rechazados de una manera tan descarada.

—Tal vez no hacerlo tan bien como tú, pero aun así quiero ayudar —murmuró apartando su mirada, pero al no escuchar nada, volvió su vista notando como el rubio hacia una expresión de cansancio. Vaya, si debía ser muy pesado el trabajo para que hiciera esa expresión.

—Si haces al menos un mínimo error, te tiro por la ventana —amenazó él con un tono de cansancio y molestia.

La expresión de Izuku se iluminó ante esto y aceptó rápidamente las órdenes del otro. Aprovechando que la empresa le daba computadores portátiles a sus trabajadores, se quedó en la oficina de Bakugou para que fuera más fácil su comunicación. Sus tareas eran sencillas: revisar fechas, horarios, contratos, información personal, entre otras, lo cual de cierta forma facilitaba al menos un poco el trabajo de Katsuki; o al menos eso esperaba.

Durante ese tiempo, pudo darse cuenta de algo fundamental, en parte recordando las palabras de Iida-san: Katsuki Bakugou definitivamente tenía muchas habilidades, y además se veía que se esforzaba en su trabajo. Podía ser el jefe con la peor actitud, pero pudo notar como se preocupaba por la empresa al no cometer ningún error, incluso en las cosas más insignificantes, además de demostrar un gran cuidado en sus artistas al pensar en su vida personal y horarios. Sí, era un ogro con los demás, pero sí cumplía con su trabajo de forma correcta. Entonces al final su malhumor era algo natural, no porque odiara su trabajo, en parte le aliviaba un poco ese hecho, sentía que podía confiar un poco más en él; aunque definitivamente en un ámbito más personal sería un lío completo.

—¡Por fin! —celebró Midoriya estirándose en su puesto, un pequeño mueble que tenía Katsuki para recibir a los invitados.

—Ya puedes irte si quieres, idiota —dijo él.

"_Claro, ni un gracias es capaz de decir_" pensó para sus adentros.

—Por cierto —comenzó a decir cerrando la computadora—. He notado que nunca te has referido por mi nombre o apellido.

—¿Y eso qué importa? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, se supone que vamos a trabajar juntos, así que al menos deberíamos, eh, ya sabes, tener al menos un poco de confianza.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Confianza? Apenas llevas un día y ya hablas como si fueras un experto —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Todavía no sabes si vas a sobrevivir una semana aquí —añadió con aires de superioridad.

—Estoy muy seguro, por eso lo propongo —dijo con firmeza.

—Tsk, yo opino lo contrario, imbécil.

—¿Al menos podrías dejar de usar esos apodos?

—Pero si eso es justo lo que eres, un tonto.

—En serio, me pregunto si solo lo haces por molestar o porque no recuerdas mi nombre —realmente no esperó que eso saliera en voz alta. Miró con cierto pánico a Bakugou esperando cualquier reacción, pero no se esperó verlo tan consternado.

—Oh no...no me digas que no sabes mi nombre —murmuró incrédulo.

—Agh, solo recuerdo el nombre de las personas importantes ¿de acuerdo? —ya ni se podía ofender, increíblemente, ya hasta se esperaba una respuesta así.

—Deberíamos comenzar con el pie derecho —se tragó un poco el orgullo y el enfado, para luego posicionarse frente a él, siendo el escritorio de su jefe lo único que se interponía entre ellos—. Un gusto, mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku —se presentó con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano.

Sin embargo, el rubio apartó su mano con cierta rudeza.

—No tengas tanta confianza, me aprenderé tu nombre cuando sea necesario —respondió sin mirarlo directamente, tenía su vista puesta en el típico ventanal de cualquier empresario que daba vista a la ciudad.

—De acuerdo —murmuró sintiéndose algo dolido por ese rechazo—. ¡Ah! Ya sé —exclamó de repente sorprendiendo al otro—, además de que te tienes que retractar cuando gane la apuesta, también debes decir mi nombre —sugirió con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué carajos?

—Si gano la apuesta significa que puedo seguir aquí ¿no? Y como seré tu asistente, obviamente seré lo suficientemente importante para que recuerdes mi nombre.

—Tsk, añadiendo cosas a la apuesta como si nada, realmente eres problemático —masculló, pero sin negarse.

—Entonces, ¡nos vemos mañana, señor! —se despidió con una sonrisa abandonando la habitación.

De alguna forma, esa noche durmió tranquilo y más motivado para continuar el día siguiente. Quería ganar la apuesta y demostrarle su valía a su problemático jefe.

.

.

.

Bakugou se quedó unos minutos más en la oficina organizando todo, habían trabajado hasta tarde, odiaba admitirlo, pero ese máldito inútil demostró no ser tan inútil después de todo. Seguía algo sorprendido por la forma en que lo retaba, no todos eran capaz de hacer eso, pero tampoco es que le gustara, era una molestia, pero prefería verlo renunciar por su cuenta que tener que despedirlo.

Midoriya Izuku era alguien extraño, no, mejor dicho, un idiota con buenos valores, no sobreviviría mucho en la industria si mostraba ser alguien tan puro.

Mientras organizaba los últimos papeles, notó la hoja de vida de su molesto asistente, verdad que Kirishima lo había dejado ahí esa mañana. Al leer bien los kanjis de su nombre, formó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Hasta su nombre solo significa "inútil".

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció esta pequeña introducción? Faltan muchos más personajes, pero al menos ya vemos los inicios de Izuku en la industria ¿será capaz de ganar la apuesta? ¡Lo veremos en el transcurso del fic! **

**De paso lamento si las personalidades no son 100% apegadas a lo original, ya saben, al ser un AU pasan cosas diferentes y por ende los personajes reaccionan diferentes a ciertas cosas. ¡Aún así! Si hay algún consejo que quieran darme no me molestará recibirlo uvu **

**¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Ya saben, dejen review por cualquier motivo ya sea algo positivo o negativo (?) **

**¡Haruka se despide!~**

**Pd: Gracias a Eve kurosaki por su review *inserte corazón gay***


	3. Cambio de Perspectiva

**¡Gracias a los que siguen esta historia! Lamento la tardanza, ya inicié la universidad. Espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy~**

* * *

**Cambio de Perspectiva**

Izuku llegó al día siguiente con un mejor humor, como si sintiera que podía superar cada uno de sus obstáculos y vencer a su jefe. Sin embargo, al llegar a su oficina y ver todo el papeleo que tenía, supo que no sería tarea fácil mantener su buen humor. Aun así ¡no se rendiría tan pronto en la mañana! Recibió una llamada, y rodó los ojos al saber que era de su malagradecido jefe.

—Oye, Deku, ve y tráeme algo de comer.

Izuku se mostró extrañado por dos razones: Primer lugar, ¿por qué lo llamó "_Deku_"? ¿Acaso se aprendió mal su nombre? ¿Era un mal chiste o qué? Y en segundo lugar, le pidió que le llevara algo de comer, esperaba que le pusiera algún otro trabajo pero no esto, y más como lo había tratado en el almuerzo el día anterior.

Aún así, y aunque le pareciera una orden descarada de su parte, fue hasta la cafetería, con solo decir que era para el jefe, los cocineros rápidamente se pusieron en marcha y le entregaron una bandeja con comida que parecía valer más que su apartamento. En serio, le parecía una injusticia, pero ¿quién era él para quejarse?

Llegó hasta la oficina de su amado jefe y le entregó la bandeja en la mesa.

—Tsk, hasta que por fin llegas, Deku.

—De nada —dijo de forma sarcástica—. Por cierto... ¿por qué "Deku"? —preguntó algo extrañado esperando que solo fuera un malentendido.

—Así es tu nombre.

—¡Ah! Claro que no, ya te dije es: Izuku Midoriya —Enfatizó cada sílaba.

—¿Sabías que también se puede leer como "Deku"? ¡Sí! Hasta tu nombre puede significar "inútil", que ironía ¿no crees? —y ahí estaba el maldito soltando una risa como si fuera un niño pequeño que intenta hacer enfadar a alguien.

—¿En serio? ¿Preferiste buscarme un apodo en vez de recordar mi nombre?

—Ya te dije: solo recuerdo el nombre de la gente importante. Además, dijiste que dejara de llamarte "idiota" o "imbécil", así que al menos agradece.

—¡No estoy para nada agradecido! Ehm, señor —aclaró su garganta, aunque estuviera a punto de enfadarse, tampoco le parecía correcto enojarse de esa forma con un superior.

—Como si me importara tu opinión. Solo vuelve a tu trabajo —se propuso a leer sus papeles ignorándolo completamente.

"_Supongo que dos podremos jugar ese juego_". Lleno de valor, Izuku hizo algo que jamás en su vida pensó que haría:

—Como ordenes, Kacchan.

No tuvo tiempo para ver la reacción de su jefe ante ese apodo, simplemente salió (mejor dicho, huyo) hasta su oficina, escuchando unas pequeñas maldiciones dirigidas a su persona.

Al llegar a su oficina, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y soltó un grito de frustración y vergüenza. ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando de esa forma ante las provocaciones de su jefe? Simplemente se estaba rebajando a su nivel. Ahora se sentía totalmente avergonzado por ese apodo que sonaba tan infantil, pero lo peor es que si se arrepentía y volvía a los nombres formales, seguramente Bakugou se burlaría de él, llamándolo débil o algo por el estilo. Agh, realmente quería renunciar, pero el poco orgullo que le quedaba (y sus ganas de tener una vida estable) le exigían que no lo hiciera.

Mientras pudiera mantener como si nada en su oficina, sin topárselo en ningún momento, todo estaría bien.

Pero claro, Midoriya olvidaba que la vida al parecer prefería darle todo lo contrario a lo que él quería.

Recibió distintos llamados por parte de Bakugou, todo para distintas tareas: desde traer documentos importantes, hasta las cosas más insignificantes como organizar su escritorio mientras que él no estaba. Claro, en todo momento refiriéndose a él por el sobrenombre "Deku". Lo gracioso, es que de alguna forma se sentía frustrado, no tanto por las tareas que le estaba poniendo, sino porque no encontraba el momento para llamarlo por el apodo que él había escogido para él. ¿Era vergüenza? ¿No encontraba el momento indicado? No lo sabía, pero se sentía como si estuviera perdiendo una batalla contra su jefe.

—Hey, Deku. La oficina se encuentra algo sucia, deberías limpiarla —Katsuki señalando el basurero que se encontraba lleno, y algo de basura esparcida en un rincón de la habitación.

Izuku soltó un suspiro mientras aceptaba a regañadientes. Odiaba ser tratado de esta forma, pero como ya se había mencionado anteriormente, renunciar no era una opción.

—Lamento interrumpirlo señor, pero... ¿no hay una empleada para la limpieza? —preguntó en un tono inseguro.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Te vas a quejar ahora de la forma en qué manejamos la empresa? Claro, tenemos empleadas del servicio, pero solo pasan a mi oficina una vez a la semana —se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con cierta desaprobación—. Si dejara que entraran todo el tiempo, sería un problema. ¿Crees qué cualquiera puede entrar a mi oficina? Tsk, que preguntas más estúpidas haces.

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Midoriya, ¿la razón? Era algo muy tonto realmente, pero de alguna forma sus palabras le comprobaban que él comenzaba a tener su lugar ahí. Después de todo, había pasado la noche anterior y gran parte de la mañana en la oficina del jefe. Sí, seguro era porque lo consideraba alguien tan inútil que ni siquiera lo veía como alguien peligroso que fuera capaz de sacar información importante de la empresa y venderlo a los medios. Pero aun así, era un avance, o al menos debía encontrar razones para motivarse de alguna manera, y así poder soportar el mes en ese lugar...

—Deku, tráeme algo de café y, ah, no olvides regar las plantas de afuera.

"¡Esto es abuso!"

.

.

.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, ese momento jamás le pareció tan importante como en ese momento. Izuku se encontraba cansado, Bakugou lo había enviado por fuera del edificio para hacer unas entregas. ¡¿Acaso no existía email?! Ugh, se supone que la tecnología había mejorado esa capacidad de enviar información, le parecía increíble que lo obligara a usar métodos antiguos solo para molestarlo. Al menos ahí se encontraba Uraraka con su brillante sonrisa para motivarlo un poco.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto algo decaído —mencionó Uraraka algo preocupada.

—Sí, tranquila, es solo que Ka-, digo, el jefe me ha puesto un montón de tareas —soltó un suspiro. Estaba nervioso ¿estaba a punto de llamarlo Kacchan? Al parecer lo había repetido tanto en su mente esta mañana que ya salía de forma normal.

—Es normal, al ser su asistente debes soportar las mismas cargas que él.

—No creo que regar las plantas sea parte de su trabajo —esas palabras salieron sin querer.

—¡Cualquier trabajo es fundamental en la empresa! —exaltó Iida de repente—. No puedes desmeritar el trabajo por más pequeño que parezca, todos trabajamos en conjunto, y si alguien falla, eso puede llevar a que los demás también lo haga. Solo imagina que no limpiaran el lugar, no estaríamos tan motivados para trabajar.

Así Iida comenzó a darle una charla sobre como cada acción contaba para la empresa, dándole distintos ejemplos. Midoriya sintió que estaba siendo regañado por su madre.

—S-sí entiendo.

—¡Por eso! Si vas a tener una actitud perezosa con alguna de tus tareas, es mejor no hacerlas y que pienses seriamente en que otra cosa quieres hacer. ¿Entiendes? Con tu cargo no puedes descuidarte, después de todo, eres la ayuda para el pilar de la empresa.

—¡Iida-kun! No lo regañes tanto, apenas está iniciando, solo le falta acostumbrarse —lo regañó Ochako frunciendo el ceño—. Midoriya-kun, no te preocupes, Bakugou siempre pone esas tareas para ver la paciencia de los demás. El mes pasado despidió como a 10 personas.

—¿Diez?

—Sí, fue muy problemático —añadió Iida.

—¡Aun así! Recuerda que te voy a apoyar, así que si necesitas desahogarte no dudes en hacerlo. Es un sitio seguro —la castaña le hizo un gesto para que se acercara—. Además, como Bakugou nunca viene aquí, todos aprovechan este espacio para quejarse de él.

Izuku soltó una risa cuando Uraraka le sonrió, ahora todo su estrés parecía desaparecer de repente.

—Es verdad —Iida aclaró su garganta—. Es bueno poder expresarse libremente, si guardáramos todo, definitivamente sufriríamos mucho estrés. Aun así, no estoy muy de acuerdo con hablar a las espaldas de él.

—¿Serías capaz de hablar con el jefe directamente sobre lo que decimos de él?

Su expresión fue suficiente para dejar clara su respuesta.

.

.

—¿Ah? ¿Te está llamando "Deku"? —Uraraka se mostró confundida.

—No sé de dónde lo sacó realmente...

—Oh, pero eso es algo bueno ¿no?

—¿Eh?

—Es un lindo apodo, es como si dijera "¡Puedes hacerlo!" o algo así.

—No, no, no entiendes, es totalmente lo contrario —aunque dijera eso, fue de cierta forma confortante escuchar sus palabras.

—Lamento mucho que tengas que sufrir eso. Se supone que estamos en un ambiente laboral serio... Al menos tú no le seguiste el juego ¿o sí?

—Ehm...

Iida y Ochako intercambiaron una mirada confundidos antes de volverlo a ver. Izuku demostraba cierto nerviosismo cuando comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y se negaba a mirarlos directamente.

—Le puse un apodo.

—¿Un qué? —ambos se acercaron aun más al no escucharlo claramente.

—Lo llamé "Kacchan" —confesó finalmente preso de la presión que estaban imponiendo sus amigos. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos deseando que la tierra lo tragara.

—¿Ka-cchan? —ambos lo repitieron sin saber si escucharon bien.

Midoriya solo pudo asentir.

—Eso es... nuevo —Uraraka intentó contener una risa, mientras Iida aclaró su garganta.

—No estoy de acuerdo con ese tipo de comportamientos infantiles dentro de la empresa, especialmente tomando en cuenta el cargo que ustedes dos poseen —nuevamente volvió a ser una persona seria.

—Oh vamos, es muy divertido —la castaña puso una mano en su hombro—. El gran y temible jefe con un sobrenombre tan, tan... lindo —y nuevamente soltó una pequeña risa.

—No es divertido, me despediría si no fuera por la apuesta.

—¿Cuál apuesta? —ambos preguntaron al tiempo. Oh verdad que ayer no les había comentado nada al respecto. Adiós dignidad y ganas de querer seguir trabajando en ese lugar.

Sin poder mirarlos directamente a la cara, Izuku terminó revelando lo que había pasado en su primer día de trabajo, de forma resumida y sin entrar mucho en detalles, además, sin mencionarles nada sobre la otra parte de la apuesta que los había llevado a ponerse esos apodos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que solo estás trabajando aquí por una apuesta con el jefe? —cuestionó Iida parecía que perdería los estribos en cualquier momento.

—N-no exactamente, ya me habían contratado gracias a mi resumen.

—¡Aún así! Tu actitud fue muy grosera, entiendo que los modales de Bakugou-san no son los mejores, pero no podrás mantener tu cargo si explotas ante provocaciones como esas —nuevamente ahí estaba el regaño. Izuku solo pudo asentir sintiéndose algo culpable, sí, tal vez estaba fallando en ese aspecto...

—Lo siento...

—Iida-kun, pero no es culpa de Midoriya-kun, es la primera vez que alguien se enfrenta de esa forma al jefe de esa forma. Sé que hay que tener respeto, pero mi madre me enseñó que eso debe venir de ambas partes, aunque parece que no aplicamos esto aquí, por eso Midoriya-kun más bien es valiente por poder enfrentarse de esa forma a alguien que lo estaba tratando tan mal.

Midoriya vio en Uraraka (nuevamente) algo parecido a un ángel que perdonaría todos sus pecados y lo haría sentir como alguien digno para seguir viviendo sin preocupaciones en esa tierra. Sí, tal vez exageraba, pero así se sintió en ese momento.

—Uraraka-san —estaba completamente conmovido.

—¡Vamos Midoriya-kun! ¡Puedes superar este reto y tal vez ayudar a bajarle un poco los humos al presidente Bakugou! —le tomó ambas manos en un gesto de apoyo que él aceptó gustoso.

—Ehm, gracias ¿supongo?

—De todas formas, seguiré en desacuerdo con este tipo de conductas en la oficina...

Después del almuerzo, Izuku se sintió algo extraño, por una parte, motivado por querer demostrarle a su jefe que se merecía su puesto y por otro, no sabía si de verdad podría con el reto. ¿Qué tal si cada vez se volvía más y más difícil? ¿Y si la actitud de Bakugou no mejoraba? Claro, el resto de la empresa parecía estar bien, pero su jefe era alguien difícil de lidiar y tal vez hasta era capaz de despedirlo una vez que la apuesta terminará, demostrando que efectivamente no le había sido útil.

"_¡Vamos! Es muy pronto para desanimarte_" Se dijo a sí mismo en un intento de autoconvencerse.

Llegó a su oficina, con una sonrisa dispuesto a seguir el juego.

—¡Hola Kacchan! —saludó con una sonrisa. Ni él podía creer que ya lo estuviera llamando de esa forma tan casual, incluso Katsuki se paralizó al escucharlo.

—Así que no fue mi maldita imaginación... ¡¿Con qué derecho crees que puedes llamarme por ese estúpido sobrenombre?! ¿Acaso no sabes respetar? ¿Eh? Maldito Deku.

—Debería decirte eso a ti, ponerme un sobrenombre a un empleado que apenas entra, se puede considerar abuso ¿no? —negó con la cabeza—. Así que para ser más justos, te pondré ese apodo hasta que me llames por mi verdadero nombre ¿de acuerdo? —añadió con una sonrisa para luego retirarse a su oficina.

Soltó un suspiro aliviado, a pesar de que escuchaba sus maldiciones, no se sentía tan asustado como lo esperaba. Era hasta ¿divertido? Y era mucho más cómodo que estar refiriéndose a él como "jefe" o "presidente". Tal vez estaba tomando mucha confianza, pero todo es por culpa de Kacchan, él sólo le siguió el juego.

Durante la hora siguiente, hizo el resto del papeleo, todo se sentía tan extrañamente tranquilo que hasta pensó que seguramente Bakugou se habría ido, sin embargo, este mismo se apareció en su oficina de un portazo asustándolo un poco.

—Tsk, ¿por qué te asustas? Debilucho. En fin, ven conmigo, y lleva esto —le tiró unos papeles que a duras penas pudo atrapar.

El presidente comenzó a caminar, así que lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo sin poder leer bien los papeles que tenía en mano. Lo que más le incomodaba era el silencio, que se hizo mucho más presente cuando llegaron al ascensor. Sabía que era inútil preguntarle, en situaciones así era mejor esperar a que él hablara primero.

—Vamos a ver a un actor famoso así que intenta no hacer el ridículo frente a él, necesitamos que firme el contrato. Esta será una de las pocas veces que te acompañaré, porque no soy tu maldita niñera. Necesito que sepas como se hacen este tipo de cosas de forma profesional.

Izuku asintió emocionado, ¡vería de frente cómo se hacía uno de los procesos más importantes en la empresa! ¿Cuál actor sería? Podría ser uno de los nuevos, como Mirio o tal vez un veterano como Aizawa. ¡¿Qué tal si era su héroe de infancia Toshinori?! De solo pensarlo ya se ponía nervioso, pero no, tenía que calmarse, no le daría más razones a su jefe para que se burlara de él...

—¿Eh? ¿Será afuera de la oficina?

—No, vamos a salir porque el día está lindo... ¡Obviamente vamos a salir! Deja de hacer preguntas tan obvias. Maldición, primero ese imbécil exige que vaya a su maldita casa y ahora estoy atrapado con un idiota que no sabe leer su ambiente. Que gran día —maldijo como si Izuku no se encontrara presente.

Un auto los estaba esperando afuera, el cual, como era de esperarse, no era para nada humilde, parecía una limosina en miniatura si es que eso existía. Bueno, al menos fue lo suficiente cómoda como para poder leer por encima de qué trataban los papeles.

Como era de esperarse, el viaje fue incómodo. Izuku no paraba de repasar los papeles una y otra vez, dándose cuenta de que el actor que verían era la estrella en ascenso: Todoroki Shoto. Quien ahora se encontraba grabando para una importante serie de drama donde él era el protagonista. Era famosos por su estoica apariencia y extraña heterocromía. Midoriya no podía creer que lo conocería, su madre se volvería loca si se enterara de esto.

Llegaron a algo parecido a una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, El auto entró al lugar parqueando cerca de la entrada. Si la empresa le había parecido elegante, esta mansión estaba a otro nivel que le hizo ser consciente de su bajo interés económico.

Katsuki entró como si fuera su propia casa, Izuku lo seguía de cerca apreciando la casa rápidamente. Habían cuadros caros, lámparas lujosas y varios ventanales. Además, podía ver distintas fotos de la familia Todoroki, entre ellos, el famoso boxeador "Endeavor". Siempre le sorprendía lo poco que se parecían.

Llegaron hasta la que parecía ser la oficina de Todoroki, aunque, más que una oficina parecía un cuarto común, aunque en vez de posters normales, estaban las imágenes de películas que él había protagonizado y demás utilería de las mismas. Era tan joven y ya tenía tantas cosas, Izuku se sintió impresionado ante esto.

—Hola —saludó el actor quien estaba sentado en su sillón leyendo algo. Efectivamente era como decían las revistas: un joven guapo con aires misteriosos. Aunque en la vida real era aun mejor, sin embargo, lo que si era preocupante era ver la gran quemadura que tenía en la cara. Era mucho más impresionante de cerca.

Nadie sabía bien de donde la había sacado, algunos decían que un accidente, otros que era violencia doméstica, pero esa era la pregunta que más evitaba el joven. Aun así, esto solo llamó más la atención y fue como un ejemplo a seguir, siendo incluso la imagen de una marca de ropa con la frase "Ama tus imperfecciones". Lo gracioso es que solo pocas veces habían maquillado esa marca, especialmente en papeles secundarios, pero los programas recibieron tantas críticas por "ocultar" el verdadero ser de Todoroki, que ya ninguna cadena de televisión o empresa decidió hacer algo así de nuevo. Sí, había sido un joven revolucionaro en el mundo del arte.

—¡Maldito! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que venir a tu casa? ¿Piensas que sólo puedo darte un trato especial a ti? —masculló Katsuki sentándose como si nada en otro mueble, el que quedaba al lado de la ventana.

—Disculpa, pero es una molestia salir en estos días, hay mucha gente en la calle que me reconoce.

—¡Agh! En fin, si no termino despidiendo a mi asistente supongo que él se encargará de esta parte tan molesta...

Todoroki por fin se percató de su presencia y lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, asintió y luego miró de nuevo a Bakugou.

—Es la primera vez que te veo junto a un asistente.

—Es una coincidencia que haya sobrevivido hasta este punto.

"Es solo por la apuesta" respondió Izuku en su mente.

—Deku, tráeme los papeles de las condiciones y la firma —este asintió y le entregó dichos papeles rápidamente. Todavía no sabía si tomar asiento así que solo se quedó parado al lado de Bakugou. No sabía si era lo más apropiado, pero si no le ofrecían asiento no podía hacer nada; no quería lucir descortés.

Katsuki comenzó a explicarle sobre las cosas que implicaba el proyecto: trabajar hasta altas horas o desde muy temprano, traslado de lugares, evitar los obstáculos que afecten la toma de escenas, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, aunque luciera muy profesional al explicar esas cosas, perdía su paciencia por cada pregunta de Todoroki.

—Me gustaría tener un fin de semana libre al menos una vez cada dos semanas.

—Eso dependerá del director.

—Uhm...

—¡¿Crees que tienes más privilegios solo por ser famoso?! ¡Agh! Eres imposible, seguro es porque solo quieres dormir más ¿cierto? Maldito egoísta.

—Claramente, si descuido mi sueño será más difícil trabajar.

Katsuki solo soltó un gruñido, parecía que mandaría todo al carajo en cualquier momento. Realmente se preguntaba cómo la empresa podía seguir tan bien con un jefe como ese... Se llevaba mal con todos, incluso sus artistas más reconocidos. ¿Cómo la gente podía aceptar trabajar con él?

—Listo, ya no queda nada más por discutir, así que firma donde está marcado, si quieres lee una vez más las putas condiciones, aunque ya te las haya leído y aclarado —Bakugou miró la hora y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia Midoriya—. Tengo que irme a una reunión, entrégame los papeles y asegúrate que haya firmado todo, el muy imbécil a veces suele saltarse unas cuantas firmas.

—S-sí claro, pero... ¿tendré transporte? —preguntó preocupado ya que, si no estaba mal, ambos habían llegado juntos en un auto, y no tenía idea alguna del barrio así que lo que menos quería era perderse.

—Tsk, sí que pareces un puto niño. Llamaré otro transporte para ti, lo que menos quiero es que hagas el ridículo en este vecindario, le darías un mal nombre a la empresa —negó con la cabeza saliendo de la casa sin despedirse de nadie.

El actor se sentó sosteniendo los papeles, efectivamente leyendo todo otra vez, Midoriya suspiró, ahora tendría que esperar más, pero no se quejaría, cualquiera mataría por estar en su posición en este momento. ¿Podría sacar su celular? Tal vez sería descortés, aunque esta vez, se sentó en algún lugar, ya se había cansado de estar levantado.

Entre tantos pensamientos sobre qué o no hacer, Todoroki terminó de firmar los papeles, Midoriya entonces decidió revisar bien, lo que menos quería era cometer un error y que su "amado" jefe se lo restregara en la cara durante un tiempo.

—¡Listo! Todo parece en orden —dijo acomodando los papeles. Todoroki solo asintió, definitivamente era mucho más introvertido de lo que esperaba.

—Por cierto, sé que tal vez no tenga mucha importancia pero, me disculpo mucho por la actitud de Ka- digo, del presidente, deberían enseñarle modales realmente.

—Está bien, ya me acostumbré, y en parte sé que lo hace porque quiere hacer un buen trabajo —comenzó a decir—. Muchos solo darían el contrato y ya, esperando que el artista lea todo y esto a veces puede ocasionar que hayan malentendidos a la hora de grabar, pero él se encarga de dejar todo claro para evitar ese tipo de problemas, así que en parte estoy agradecido por eso —asintió con aprobación.

—Ya veo, así que se preocupa para que todos trabajen en óptimas condiciones...

—Además, es hasta gracioso ver como se molesta por cualquier cosa.

—Vaya, jamás pensé que alguien diría eso, para mí sigue siendo molesto —terminó confesándose.

—Oh, es normal si estás tanto tiempo con él, yo lo veo de vez en cuando así que por eso lo soportó mejor. Eres realmente fuerte por soportar a alguien como él todos los días.

—Bueno, solo he trabajado pocos días aquí —tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, tampoco quería quejarse demasiado tanto con alguien que acababa de conocer.

—¿Y no has pensado en renunciar?

—Sí, pero no lo haré —"por la apuesta"—. Estoy tomando esto como un reto así que no puedo permitirme renunciar tan pronto —añadió con una sonrisa.

Entre ambos hubo un silencio cómodo, se notaba que Todoroki no era alguien de muchas palabras.

—De acuerdo, gracias por firmar, si tienes alguna otra duda o algo que decirnos no dudes en llamar. Fue un placer trabajar contigo.

—Lo mismo digo, Midoriya —asintió el actor.

Izuku salió de la gran mansión soltando un suspiro de alivio, las cosas no salieron tan mal como pensaron, e incluso logró llevarse bien con una de las mayores estrellas del momento. Si le contaba esto a su madre seguro no se lo creería.

Efectivamente, había un auto esperándolo afuera, una vez que confirmó que venía de la empresa, se subió a este. Se sentía mucho más tranquilo y relajado, al final este trabajo no era tan malo como aparentaba.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la empresa, fue hasta la oficina de su jefe para dejar dichos papeles encima de la mesa tal como este le había indicado. Se encontraba en una llamada telefónica y parecía ser importante ya que no se había atrevido a interrumpirla para regañarlo por el retraso.

—¿Acaso ni siquiera puedes pensar en un día libre? ¿Quieres que te denuncien por explotación? —masculló Katsuki con enojo—. A ver, no, no es porque sea una "mariquita con sentimientos", esto sigue siendo un maldito negocio y si ni siquiera puedes hacer bien hasta las mínimas cosas como tratar bien a tu personal, entonces no puedes esperar que la maldita película triunfa.

Midoriya sonrío inconscientemente al escuchar esas palabras, siempre parecía enojado y odiaba que las personas le llevaban la contraria, pero de cierta forma era muy profesional, y hasta algo ¿amable? (Si él incluso se asustó de pensar esas cosas) Pero en fin, al menos estaba orgulloso de trabajar en un lugar donde iban en contra de la explotación de los artistas.

—¡¿Qué haces ahí parado?! ¡Ve a trabajar! —lo regañó Katsuki, ni siquiera notó cuando terminó la llamada.

—Ya voy...

Aun así, todavía seguían cosas que su jefe debía cambiar para ser una mejor persona.

Por lo menos ese día no le había tocado nada difícil, solo verificar algunos documentos, su jefe tampoco parecía tener tanto papeleo ese día, así que por eso no se quedó otras horas extras, de todas formas había preguntado por seguridad, pero con un simple "vete a la mierda" entendió que su ayuda ya no era tan necesaria.

Tomó el ascensor y al llegar al primer piso, se encontró con Uraraka en la recepción preparada para irse.

—¡Oh! ¡Deku-kun! ¿Hoy sales temprano? —preguntó acercándose a él con un bolso en mano.

—¿Deku? —su expresión cambió a una de confusión, ¿ahora ella también se burlaría de él?

—¡Oh! Lo siento, lo dije sin querer, es que realmente me encantó ese apodo, suena tan lindo. Claro que lo veo muy distinto a cómo lo plantea el presidente —soltó una risa nerviosa negando con ambas manos.

—Ya veo, aun así es raro escucharlo.

—¡No te preocupes! Lo digo con buena intención, recuerda, para mí es como si significara "¡puedes hacerlo!" —le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Gracias, supongo que ahora tomaré mejor ese apodo.

—¡Me alegro! Entonces ¿nos vamos juntos? —inclinó un poco su rostro.

—¡C-claro! —"que linda", fue lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento.

Uraraka comenzó a hablarle de cómo había sido su día, a pesar de que ser recepcionista no parecía ser el trabajo más interesante, ella parecía encontrar la forma de decirlo sin que pareciera un trabajo tan monótono. Era alguien muy expresiva y eso llamaba su atención, no todos eran capaz de expresar tanto sus sentimientos.

—¿Y cómo fue tu día? Seguramente pesado por Bakugou.

—Eh, un poco, sí —soltó un suspiro—. Hoy conocí a Todoroki-san.

—¡¿Shoto Todoroki?!

—¿Sí?

—¡Whoa! Que genial, sé que trabajo en una empresa de artistas, pero es raro encontrarlos en las instalaciones, entre más famosos, menos tiempo tienen para ir a la empresa a menos que sea algo muy importante.

—¿No lo has conocido?

—Bueno, nunca he hablado con él, lo he visto junto al presidente, pero se ve tan... inalcanzable.

—Yo pensé lo mismo, pero hablar con él no fue un problema, aunque es alguien muy callado a decir verdad.

—Sí, eso dicen los rumores.

Llegaron a la estación y Midoriya decidió esperar que Uraraka tomará su transporte antes de ir al de él. Ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa, era agradable hacer este tipo de cosas, especialmente con una chica tan linda como Uraraka; era raro que tuviera una compañera mujer con quien llevarse tan bien.

Mientras iba en el tren, pensó en distintas cosas, como en su futuro en la empresa. Una vez que la apuesta terminará ¿seguiría ahí? Era lo más probable, le gustaba el trabajo, le daba una nueva perspectiva del mundo, solo esperaba que su paciencia mejorará con el tiempo o mejor le preguntaría a Kirishima cuáles consejos le podía dar para soportar la actitud de Bakugou.

Al menos, esta vez había visto más cosas buenas de él, aspectos a los cuales podría aferrarse para evitar fijarse tanto en las cosas positivas, sí, podría ir haciendo eso. Recordando las palabras, sonrió al saber que no estaba solo en esto.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Ya poco a poco vemos como su relación va mejorando... bueno, al menos Midoriya está aprendiendo a soportarlo xD**

**No olviden dejar un review. **

**Haruka se despide~ **


	4. Un Buen Trabajo Da Buenos resultados

**¡Hola! Uff ha pasado mucho tiempo sin publicar, pero por fin volví *sonido de grillos* **

**Espero que disfruten este cap~**

* * *

**El Buen Trabajo, Da Buenos Resultados**

—¡Izuku! Que alegría escuchar de ti, pensé que te había pasado algo ¿estás bien? —la voz de su madre se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, definitivamente estaba aliviada, y es que era normal su preocupación. Al tener una relación cercana con ella, Izuku solía llamarla al menos una vez cada semana, y si no podía, solía escribirle, pero debido a los problemas que había pasado con respecto a su anterior trabajado, le daba miedo hablarle y que se enterara que algo andaba mal.

—Lo siento por no hablarte, es que... tuve problemas en el trabajo —"_al menos eso no es mentira_".

—¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¿Todo está bien? —ya sabía de donde había sacado su lado ansioso...

—Sí, ya todo está solucionado, no te preocupes, solo me hicieron una transferencia a otra empresa —pudo escuchar un suspiro de alivio al otro lado de la línea.

—Ah, al menos solo fue eso, si hubieras perdido tu trabajo habría sido algo terrible.

—Ja ja, verdad —soltó una risa nerviosa. "_Que bueno que no le dije nada_".

—Entonces ¿cómo es el nuevo sitio?

—¡Todo va bien! He conocido a grandes personas que me han ayudado mucho para acostumbrarme al lugar —pensó en Uraraka, Iida y Kirishima —. Las tareas pueden ser algo difíciles, ya que mi jefe es algo uhm... ¿Complicado? Pero aún así, sabe hacer su trabajo así que no me siento tan mal, es hasta interesante verlo —confesó con una leve sonrisa.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Sí alguna vez te sientes incómodo en tu lugar de trabajo, debes decirlo.

—Sí, de acuerdo — "_efectivamente lo hice y por eso terminé en ese problema_".

Siguieron hablando un poco de cosas generales, aunque no duró mucho ya que ambos comenzaron a ser dominados del sueño. Luego de que ella le insistiera en que la llamara más de seguido, colgó deseándole buenas noches.

.

.

Su fin de semana había sido perfecto, en el sentido de que había podido descansar a gusto sabiendo que pronto tendría dinero para poder pagar su apartamento, solo tenía que aguantar con sus ahorros un poco más. Por eso, llegó totalmente motivado el lunes, incluso se había levantado más temprano para ir a comprar algo de café con unos panecillos para desayunar en su oficina antes de que iniciara su hora de trabajo. Tenía que admitir que le estaba gustando mucho ese lugar y más por la vista que tenía, aunque nada superaba al ventanal que tenía su jefe.

Hablando de él, también le compró algo solo por si también quería un buen café en la mañana.

Cuando escuchó el timbre anunciando que el ascensor subió, salió de su oficina para saludarlo.

—¡Buenos días, Kacchan! —con una sonrisa lo recibió. El rubio solo soltó un chasquido ante esto, lo gracioso es que ambos ya se habían acostumbrado a esos apodos —. Mira, traje algo de café, es una tienda que queda cerca de mi casa, pero tiene un sabor único.

—Uhm, supongo que al menos ya estás siendo un poco más útil, Deku —"_esa es su forma de decir gracias_" pensó Midoriya.

Katsuki tomó el vaso y entró a su oficina, sin decir nada más.

Izuku sonrió, por ahora no le había gritado así que podía considerar que iniciaron bien la mañana. Como siempre, Katsuki le ponía una serie de ridículas tareas antes de comenzar en serio con su trabajo, esta vez, tuvo que acomodar los muebles de su oficina de una forma diferente para "cambiar de ambiente".

Esto no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al menos no tanto como antes, porque al final más bien parecía un juego de niños para ver quien molestaba más a quien, y Katsuki era quien siempre las iniciaba, pero más que molestarse, solo podía reírse de que alguien con un papel tan importante actuara de una forma tan infantil. En parte también pensaba en esto como una distracción para su jefe, después de todo, se la pasaba casi todo el día ocupado en asuntos serios, así que como su asistente se tenía que encargar de cierta forma del estado de ánimo de su jefe para que este pudiera hacer correctamente su trabajo. Obviamente, no permitiría que se aprovechara tan fácilmente tampoco.

—¿A eso lo llamas organización?

—Claro, mira, los muebles están de forma simétrica. Además, no sé porque quieres organizarlo diferente si casi no dejas que alguien entre a tu oficina y se quede por más de cinco minutos.

—Esas cosas no deben importarte, Deku.

—Sí, sí, como digas Kacchan.

—¡Maldito! Ya pronto podré despedirte —con enfado se fue a sentar en su silla.

Lo gracioso de Katsuki Bakugou era como podía adoptar una posición profesional en el mismo momento que se sentaba en su silla. Se veía más calmado, leía con calma todos los documentos que llegaban, y si tenía una reunión, se aseguraba de salir con tiempo para llegar cinco o diez minutos más temprano. En medio de su actitud infantil, tenía su actitud madura. Verlo así lo motivaba a querer hacer un mejor trabajo.

—Hoy te toca supervisar un vídeo —soltó de repente antes de que saliera de la oficina.

—¡¿Eh?! —rápidamente se acercó a su escritorio poniendo ambas manos sobre este, se encontraba tan exaltado que ni le importó desorganizar los papeles que se encontraban ahí —. ¿Por qué me avisas ahora?

—Se supone que usualmente no necesitamos supervisión, pero este es bastante importante así que quiero que todo salga perfectamente. Además, tendrás que hacerlo más adelante así que acostúmbrate.

—P-pero no estoy preparado para algo así ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Y si lo arruino? ¿A que hora es? Tal vez podría investigar un poco antes de eso... —comenzó a murmurar, definitivamente estaba algo nervioso.

—¡Deja de ser tan jodidamente molesto! —masculló parando los murmullos—. No tienes que hacer gran cosa ¿crees que te dejaría un trabajo tan importante? Solo debes ver si todo sale bien y si no, me llamas, no es nada complicado, tsk —le explicó como si fuera un imbécil, mentiría si dijera que no se sintió ofendido.

—Deberías ser más amable al explicar...

—¡¿Crees que esto es una puta guardería?!

—No, pero... Digo, por eso no te duran los asistentes, si no explicas bien las cosas por eso pueden hacer las cosas mal.

—¿Y ahora quieres darme consejos sobre cómo hacer mi trabajo?

—Solo son consejos, Kacchan.

—Vete a tu oficina mejor para que te prepares —soltó un suspiro.

—Sí, sí, como ordenes. ¡Ah! Por cierto, Kirishima-san llamó, quiere que le devuelvas la llamada.

—Tsk que molestia.

Izuku volvió a su oficina soltando un pesado suspiro, definitivamente debía prepararse mentalmente, era el representante de Kacchan y aunque su jefe tuviera la peor actitud, tampoco podía dejar mal a la empresa. ¿De qué sería el vídeo? Ni siquiera le dio información tan básica como esa, en vez de ir a la oficina de su jefe de nuevo, simplemente le mandó un correo preguntando por los detalles, como era de esperarse, los envió casi al instante junto a un insulto de por medio.

.

.

.

Fue hasta el edificio designado, al parecer la grabación era de un nuevo grupo de la empresa, estaban orgullosos de su elección así que por eso estaban preparando las cosas en grande para el debut. En el set estaban preparando todo, había muchas cosas floreadas y lleno de colores pastel, todo el lugar gritaba "lindura". La primera grabación consistía en la parte de la coreografía, si todo salía bien ahí, no sería tan necesario tanta supervisión como ahora. De todas formas, en ese momento se sentía muy nervioso, no conocía a nadie del lugar y no sabía si presentarte o que ya que todos parecían bastante ocupados.

—¡Hola! —una chica con peculiar cabello rosa y piel bronceada se acercó a él.

—¿Hola?

—Es la primera vez que te veo aquí ¿eres el nuevo asistente de Bakugou? —preguntó sin parar de mirarlo de forma curiosa.

—S-sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Es fácil de adivinar, tu cara es nueva por aquí —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Un gusto! Soy Ashido Mina, la encargada de la coreografía aquí, Bakugou también me pidió que estuviera pendiente de las cosas que pasan aquí.

—Un gusto, soy Izuku Midoriya —hizo una leve reverencia—. Entonces ¿cómo avanzan las cosas?

—Solo grabaremos algunas tomas de distintos vestuarios mientras bailan, es algo aburrido el proceso y espero que no te aburra escuchar la misma canción una y otra vez —Mina le hizo una señal a uno de los asistentes para traer las bebidas.

—No, no, no te preocupes, más bien me siento como un intruso —soltó una sonrisa nerviosa, recibiendo la bebida con timidez.

—¡No hay problema! Entiendo a Bakugou, puede ser un dolor de cabeza, pero es nuestro trabajo ¿no?

Solo pudo asentir ante esto. Ashido-san lo invitó a ver más de cerca. Era un grupo de chicas bastante común, a decir verdad, el cual era normal ver en pancartas, en los anuncios de las estaciones o en vídeos que rondaban la internet, sin embargo, rápidamente se arrepintió de sus palabras. Aunque el vídeo comenzó como algo normal, después comenzó con un sonido poco común en los grupos femeninos (sí, su gusto culposo es que a veces escucha a los grupos de idols), además de pasos de bailes muy interesantes y a la vez hasta teatrales.

—Siento que vi a mis niñas crecer —a su lado Ashido miraba con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos al grupo.

Efectivamente el resto de la tarde fue algo largo, y por eso las artistas comenzaron a cansarse, por lo cual hubieron pocos accidentes como: grabar de nuevo, equivocarse en la coreografía o guion, o que exigieran más descanso. Al final, todo salió bien, solo faltaba la edición y en unas semanas el grupo debutaría con ese vídeo.

Al ver la hora se apuró a llegar al edificio, en unos minutos comenzaría una importante reunión, lo bueno es organizó todos los papeles pertinentes antes de irse así que solo era cuestión de recogerlos y entregárselos a su superior.

—Hasta que por fin llegas, pensé que finalmente te rendiste —le dio la bienvenida su "amable" jefe, por su mirada pudo deducir porque le puso ese trabajo: era una molestia total, pero había sobrevivido, así que ¡Ja! Para él, pero se tragó sus palabras, al darse cuenta que estaba de salida para la reunión. Haciendo una corta reverencia entró corriendo a su oficina para luego salir, Bakugou ya se encontraba en dirección a la sala de conferencias, así que rápidamente intentó alcanzarlo.

—Gracias por esperarme.

—De nada —obviamente le encantaba verlo correr de un lugar a otro.

El primero en llegar había sido Iida quien se encontraba sentado de forma recta en su silla, a pesar de estar solo, únicamente tenía los papeles de la reunión en la mesa. Cuando entraron, hizo un formal saludo antes de volver a tomar asiento. Mientras Izuku acomodaba los papeles, Katsuki se sentó de una forma desinteresada mientras esperaba que los demás llegaran.

—No puedo creer que se retrasen tanto cuando les avisé una hora antes —Iida parecía indignado. Izuku solo negó con la cabeza al ver que solo había pasado un minuto después de la hora establecida.

Poco después de decir eso, comenzaron a llegar: primero Jirou, luego Shinsou, una hermosa mujer que Midoriya reconoció, era la misma mujer que había visto en el ascensor la otra vez. Por último, llegó Kaminari y para su sorpresa, estaba con Kirishima.

—De acuerdo, ya están todos aquí —miró a su alrededor, Midoriya pudo sentir como el ambiente se volvía más pesado—. Se preguntarán por qué Kirishima está aquí, bueno, es sencillo: haremos una pequeña alianza, la idea es hacer un comercial para publicitar ambas empresas. Por eso, nuestra mejor modelo de la compañía, Yaoyarazu Momo —esta alzó la mano con una sonrisa algo tímida—, será la estrella de este, es una jugada muy grande por eso: Tenya, prepara el contrato.

—¡De acuerdo!

—Jirou: necesito que hagas una canción o música tan pegadiza que la escuche en mi cabeza todo el día, por toda la semana —esta asintió encogiéndose de hombros—. Por eso trabajaras con Kaminari para que los efectos tengan sentido con la música, ah, y además debes buscar cómo hacerla viral en minutos apenas salga.

—Como ordene mi capitán —se ganó una mirada de odio ante esa respuesta tan informal.

Comenzó a explicar otras cosas, como la importancia de la época, explicando por medio de diapositivas y gráficas como esta era la mejor época y qué temática sería pertinente. Posteriormente, Kirishima tomó la palabra para explicar mejor el producto. Fue una reunión larga ya que todos daban sus ideas sobre ciertos aspectos, al mismo tiempo que tenían discusiones sobre como ciertas cosas no coincidían. Debía admitirlo, se sentía perdido en varias partes de la conversación, aún así se impresionaba sobre cómo su jefe en ningún momento dejó de prestar atención.

Finalmente, la reunión acabó y se sintió agotado con tanta información, jamás pensó que incluso para hacer un comercial tendría tanta planeación, además de papeleo, ugh, definitivamente no podría descansar del todo el resto de la semana.

—Deku, tienes que hablar con estas empresas para que nos den el permiso de utilizar algunos materiales y lugares —Katsuki le pasó un papel con nombres, algunas de grandes empresas, otras que parecían ser extranjeras, ¿qué tanto necesitarían para ese maldito comercial?

—¿Por mi cuenta?

—Claro que sí, ¿crees que soy tu madre para acompañarte a cada momento? Tsk —entró a su oficina azotando la puerta.

Izuku soltó un suspiro entrando a su propia habitación, revisó bien el pequeño papel, pero lo malo es que no tenía ningún número, no podía usar el típico número de atención al cliente, se demoraría horas ¿cierto? Al final, luego de buscar entre varios de sus papeles, terminó viendo una forma de contactarse directamente con las personas con las cuáles tendría que hablar. Fue una larga tarde, haciendo distintas llamadas, acomodando horarios, llamando de vuelta para confirmar, intentar cumplir las peticiones, y un largo número cosas. Trabajar en una compañía era algo muy complicado, y se suponía que solo serían unas sencillas "llamadas".

Al menos pagaban bien...

.

.

.

Luego de una semana algo ajetreada para todos, especialmente Izuku quien era encargado de los pequeños detalles, finalmente logró filmarse el tan esperando comercial.

"_No puedo creer que gasté horas de sueño para algo que dura menos de 5 minutos_" es lo que pensó la primera vez que lo vio, ahora definitivamente no subestimaría a los demás comerciales como simplones o algo así, requería un gran esfuerzo y trabajo, especialmente cuando eran de empresas distintas ya que se necesitaban más permisos de lo normal.

—¡¿Escuchaste que Todoroki participará en otra película?! Realmente su popularidad crece cada vez más —mencionó Uraraka impresionada.

—Así debe ser, es una de las jóvenes estrellas que mejor representa a esta empresa —secundó Iida acomodándose los lentes con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—No entiendo porque algunos no lo consideran una buena opción para esa película...

—¿A qué te refieres? —Izuku alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, solo lee los comentarios de la noticia —sugirió Ochako mirando para otro lado.

Cuando Midoriya tuvo algo de tiempo libre, entró al sitio web de la noticia, y realmente le sorprendió el resultado. Habían diversos comentarios de su club de fans como: "¡definitivamente sirve para el papel!" "Luce tan guapo como siempre" "ah, esa expresión estoica es su mejor arma". Pero al mismo tiempo había comentarios mucho más críticos como: "no creo que sirva para el papel, es muy diferente a otros que ha hecho y él tan solo es un novato", "solo lo contrataron porque viene de la empresa UA, había mejores opciones", "siempre hace los mismos papeles, seguro lo va a arruinar", y encontró mucho más así, incluso algunos bastante hirientes y amenazantes.

—¿Cómo se sentirá Todoroki-san? Debe ser difícil que lo critiquen cuando ni siquiera ha salido la película... —después de leer eso siguió bastante pensativo sobre el tema, una cosa era verlo desde el exterior, pero cuando ya conocías a la persona-

—Oe, nerd, deja de fantasear despierto —Bakugou lo tomó por sorpresa, se encontraba en el marco de su puerta mirándolo con el ceño fruncido; como siempre.

—¿P-pasa algo? —se acomodó rápidamente a su posición "profesional", fingiendo ver papeles o algo por el estilo, aunque ya era bastante obvio que lo encontró tomándose un descanso.

—Vamos a una fiesta, prepárate rápido.

—¡¿Una fiesta?! P-pero...

—Nada de "peros", Kirishima organizó la salida para celebrar lo del comercial, así que vamos, es una orden.

—Definitivamente eres un tirano...

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—¡Nada!

Se fueron caminando hasta un gran restaurante, había varias personas, varios empleados de la compañía, incluso de rangos más bajos como Uraraka, hasta otros desconocidos que seguramente pertenecen a la empresa de Kirishima. Había varias mesas con licor y algo de comida ya listos.

—¡Bienvenidos! Me alegra que hayan podido llegar —los recibió Kirishima con una sonrisa.

—Nos avisaste a último minuto ¿cómo carajos hay tantas personas?

—A ellos si les avise antes, si hubiera hecho eso contigo seguro habrías encontrado alguna excusa para no ir... —el pelirrojo ignoró en ese momento la mirada que gritaba "traición" por parte de Midoriya.

—Maldición, sabía que no podía mencionarte que esta noche la tenía libre.

—Vamos, hay que divertirnos y brindar por nuestra maravillosa colaboración —lo abrazó por los hombros y lo llevó hasta la mesa.

Izuku negó con la cabeza ante esto, le impresionaba como Kirishima se había acostumbrado tanto a él que ya sabía cómo lidiar con este y hacer estas cosas arriesgadas sin morir en el intento. Su atención se enfocó hacia Uraraka e Iida quienes le hacían señas para que se sentara con ellos, quienes estaban acompañados por otras personas.

—Por cierto, Deku-kun, ella es Tsu-chan, es parte de la empresa de Kirishima pero nos conocemos desde secundaria.

—Hola, un gusto conocerte, soy Midoriya Izuku.

—Oh, así que "Deku" es un apodo, mi nombre completo es Tsuyu Asai, pero prefiero que me digan Tsu-chan.

—¿De acuerdo?

El ambiente era algo fiestero, ya todos podían olvidarse de su máscara profesional un poco y poder disfrutarlo hasta que sus corazones estuvieran contentos, especialmente cuando todo eso era pagado por ambas empresas, así que algunos no dudaron en aprovechar esto. Igualmente, Izuku se sorprendió al ver como cambiaban las actitudes de varios, por ejemplo, Jirou (quien siempre le pareció alguien bastante seria) se encontraba molestando a Kaminari, además, pudo notar a Yaoyorozu riendo junto a ellos pero en un atuendo más casual, dejando ver por completo que era una chica como cualquier otra.

—Necesito ir al baño, ya vuelvo —mencionó Deku.

—Yo iré por algo de comer —dijo Iida, quedando ambas chicas a solas.

—Por fin conozco al Deku-chan del quien tanto hablas, parece bastante decente.

—Oye, así parece más bien un insulto que un halago —su cara se encontraba algo roja, no se podía saber si era por las bebidas o la vergüenza de tocar ese tema.

—No lo digo de mala manera, al menos sería un buen novio, aunque parece algo lento.

—Oh vamos, no podría salir con mi compañero de trabajo.

—No es como si trabajaran en el mismo piso...

—¿De qué hablan? —Iida llegó a escena y una avergonzada Uraraka comenzaba a dar un montón de excusas sospechosas, además de beber alcohol para hacerlo pasar como divagaciones de borracha.

.

.

.

—Ah, ya me siento mejor —comentó Izuku para sí mismo, aunque notó que comenzaba a hacer algo de calor; debía ser el alcohol. Buscó una ventana o algo parecido para poder refrescarse, al final encontró un balcón que parecía pasar desapercibido y ya sabía la razón: había pocas luces en el lugar, unos cuantos muebles solo para sentarse, y soplaba bastante viento, dándole una apariencia bastante tranquila, un lugar perfecto para escaparse unos momentos. Antes de poder cantar victoria, notó otra figura; no tardó mucho en reconocer ese puntiagudo peinado.

Tal vez podría irse y fingir que nunca estuvo ahí, pero, no le apetecía hacerlo realmente.

—Kacchan —el rubio soltó un gruñido ante esto—. Diría que es una sorpresa verte aquí, pero realmente no. ¿Estás cansado?

—Por fin eres capaz de notar algo —rodó los ojos, apoyó sus brazos en el barandal y se quedó mirando la vista que daba a la ciudad.

Izuku no dijo nada más, y se quedó ahí también apreciando el frío viento que corría por su rostro. No dijo nada más sabiendo que su jefe no estaba de humor (bueno, nunca lo estaba), pero al menos sabría aprovechar ese silencio, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no lo insultaba más de cinco veces en un segundo.

—¿Por qué no te largas? Pensé que habías entendido que estoy cansado —su voz se escuchaba más carrasposa, y su actitud no era tan explosiva, ¿acaso el alcohol también lo afectó a él?

—Bueno, quería algo de aire así que pensé que no te molestaría que me quedara un momento.

—Pensaste mal.

—¿No puedes intentar actuar amable ni siquiera en esta situación?

—Sí que eres una jodida molestia.

—Lo sé, pero ya casi gano la apuesta, así que tendrás que soportarme mucho tiempo más.

—Ja, ¿acaso piensas que no te despediré?

—Vamos, al menos debí hacer una cosa buena como tu asistente ¿no?

—Ya quisieras, aunque —se giró para verlo con reojo y para su sorpresa, tenía una media sonrisa—, tal vez no sea tan inútil como pensé —dicho esto tomó un sorbo de su lata de cerveza.

Miró impresionado a su jefe como si le hubiera dicho la cosa más hermosa que otro humano jamás le habría dicho. Parpadeó un par de veces y se preguntó sí escuchó correctamente, o ¿acaso era culpa del alcohol? O tal vez por primera vez, su demoníaco jefe mostró un lado más humano.

—¡¿Por qué me estás mirando de esa forma?! Ya lárgate, seguramente ya tomaste suficiente aire.

Bueno, realmente si pareció escuchar mal.

"Aun así dijo que no soy tan inútil" pensó con una sonrisa mientras entraba nuevamente, el ruido lo hizo despertar del todo. Tal vez fue una fantasía de lo que realmente quería escuchar, pero nadie le quitaría esa sensación de cercanía que tuvieron en ese corto periodo de tiempo. Tal vez si seguía en ese trabajo, algún día la distancia no sería tanta, o eso esperaba.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Como siempre espero algún comentario, aunque no parezca los leo, pero a veces no les respondo por la vergüenza pero realmente me hacen muy feliz uvu**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. La Otra Cara del Tirano

**Hola, hola, espero que esta cuarentena no les esté afectado. Lamento la demora y espero que disfruten el capítulo **

* * *

**La Otra Cara del Tirano **

Izuku poco a poco se acostumbró a que el trabajo podía pasar de ser algo relativamente tranquilo a ser un remolino de papeleo y estrés por todos lados. Después del comercial, tuvo algo parecido a unas pequeñas vacaciones, o al menos él prefirió tomarlas así: no había tanto papeleo, salía temprano del trabajo y podía dormir todas sus horas de sueño sin interrupción alguna. Sin embargo, esta dicha duró poco ya que después de esa semana, un nuevo caos inició.

En primer lugar, supo que todo iría mal en el momento en que su jefe llegó de un humor de perros (sí, ya lograba reconocer cuando Bakugou estaba de mal humor o si era normal). Ni siquiera le había dirigido palabra alguna, solo un gruñido y luego azotó la puerta de su oficina, la cual al menos era resistente o si no se habría destruido ante tal impacto. Izuku supo que era mejor quedarse callado si no quería recibir algún insulto más fuerte de lo normal. Aún así, fue inevitable no preocuparse cuando no le puso ninguna tarea complicada de hacer o extremadamente ridícula. ¿Habrá pasado algo grave?

De todas formas, continuó con sus tareas normales, debía entender que esta era una relación profesional, no había necesidad de que desarrollaran un lazo tan profundo, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera preocupándose. Desde que tiene memoria, Midoriya siempre ha sido alguien de un corazón suave, tanto así que hasta a veces llora con comerciales relativamente tristes.

«Espero que esté bien, es raro que todo esté tan callado» miró el calendario y notó que faltaba una semana para acabar la apuesta.

.

.

.

Entró a la oficina de su jefe para dejar unos papeles, este no le dirigía la mirada y no comentó nada cuando los dejó sobre el escritorio. Se preguntó si no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero más bien parecía que lo estaba ignorando, porque tomó los papeles y los miró de rapidez antes de pasar nuevamente a la pantalla de su computadora.

—Ehm ¿presidente? —no hubo respuesta—. ¿Quiere qué le traiga algo? —nada—. Ka-

—Debes recoger mi traje en xxx a las 3, para este viernes. También debes usar algo elegante, a las 6 saldremos de aquí para dirigirnos a una fiesta —aún seguía sin mirarlo, pero le entregó un sobre dorado como si nada.

—¿Una fiesta? ¿Qué tan importante es? —fue imposible contener su confusión, hasta ahora Katsuki parecía ser alguien que evitaba el contacto humano a toda costa como si fuera alérgico.

—Solo lee el maldito sobre, ya puedes largarte de aquí, no me hagas perder más mi tiempo—más bien parecía una amenaza, pero ya inmune a sus insultos se fue de ahí tranquilamente.

Cuando llegó a su oficina abrió el sobre, era una invitación para una fiesta de la inauguración de una nueva sede de una importante empresa. Se quedó en blanco al saber de cuál se trataba, literalmente era una de las más importantes del país. Definitivamente irían las personas más importantes, ¿estaría bien que fuera? Realmente se sentía como un simple sirviente en ese momento...

Un momento, ¿acaso esto tenía que ver con el humor de su jefe? ¡Claro! Después de todo odiaba las fiestas y más si eran tan lujosas como estas ¿no? Pero más que enojado, se veía pensativo. ¿Qué clases de personas se encontraría en ese lugar? Eran la élite, así que podía imaginarse cualquier cosa.

Ahora tenía mucha curiosidad por ir a ese lugar.

.

.

.

El resto de la semana, el ambiente se sintió igual de pesado. Katsuki solo lo llamaba para cosas muy específicas, o le dejaba notas en su escritorio cuando salía, claro, era su trabajo y no podía quejarse, es más, debería agradecer que las niñerías se acabaron, pero era difícil celebrar cuando tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. Igualmente había sido algo complicado, entre reuniones, eventos, contratos y otras cosas varias, que no tenía oportunidad de hablar tanto con él; ni siquiera tenía tiempo para sí mismo.

Finalmente, el viernes fue a recoger su traje, o mejor dicho, los trajes, por alguna razón le habían entregado dos, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros pensando que posiblemente todavía no sabía cuál escoger para la ocasión o tal vez por si pasaba algo con el primer traje; los ricos eran personas misteriosas.

Aunque estuvieran a punto de ir a una fiesta importante, Katsuki no paraba de trabajar hasta el último minuto, razón por la cual tenía que regresar a la oficina y cambiarse ahí mismo. Solo podía soltar un suspiro ante esto, agradecía que tuvieran puertas con seguro, pero seguía sintiéndose incómodo cambiarse en un lugar que no era su casa.

—Hasta que por fin llegas —Katsuki lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados en la puerta de su oficina.

—Lo lamento, había mucha fila —lo que menos quería era iniciar peleas.

—Como sea —rodó sus ojos y tomó ambos trajes, luego de comprobar las etiquetas, le tiró uno a Izuku.

—¿Eh?

—Tu sentido de la moda es pésimo así que te compré un traje para que no me avergüences.

—Eh, ¿gracias? Supongo —todavía estaba algo consternado por ese pequeño regalo, aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía algo insultado, no era su culpa no poder comprar cosas costosas.

Su jefe le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, así que volvió a su propia oficina para cambiarse igualmente.

El traje que tenía en sus manos se notaba que era de calidad, el color era un rojo oscuro, lo cual le pareció algo raro, pero whoa, no podía quejarse, lucía hermoso. Sin embargo, a medida que se lo iba poniendo, una pregunta pasó por su mente ¿cómo se enteró de sus medidas? No sabía si la respuesta valdría la pena.

Una vez que terminó, salió de su oficina y notó que al mismo tiempo, su jefe igualmente salía de la oficina. Vaya, si su traje era lindo, el de Bakugou definitivamente lo vencía. Era de un color negro, pero con la camisa de color rojo que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. No solo eso, lograba delinear su figura de una forma que lo hacía resaltar incluso más entre la multitud, era como si le estuviera expresando al mundo: "Katsuki Bakugou no pertenece a la gente común" ... Un momento, no había dicho nada en unos segundos, la situación se estaba poniendo incómoda.

—¿Qué miras estúpido?

—N-nada, luce muy bien, ehm, jefe —carraspeó su garganta sintiéndose bastante intimidado por alguna razón.

—Tsk, no me vayas avergonzar en la reunión. Vámonos, ¿pediste el auto?

—Sí, nos está esperando abajo —asintió siguiéndolo de cerca.

Bajaron hasta el primer piso, pero salieron desde la parte trasera, era una ruta poco conocida por periodistas, lo usaban especialmente cuando algún artista iba directamente al edificio. Justo al frente, en la calle, encontraron una limosina, Izuku se adelantó para abrirle la puerta a su jefe, una vez que entró, lo siguió. No tuvieron que decir nada y ya el auto estaba en funcionamiento.

Midoriya no podía dejar de mover sus manos, se sentía bastante ansioso, era la primera vez que iba a un evento tan elegante solo con su jefe, así que estaba esa presión de hacer todo correctamente para no avergonzarlo a él o a sí mismo, además, todavía no sabía porque Katsuki se veía tan tenso. No había dicho nada más, ni siquiera la dirigía la mirada o lo insultaba por su comportamiento nervioso. ¿Qué clase de personas encontraría en ese lugar? El solo pensamiento lo aterraba, se sentía como un indefenso ratón dirigiéndose a una guarida de lobos.

.

.

.

El lugar literalmente resplandecía, tanto en dinero como en clase. Era como una versión de las cortes reales de la edad media, pero contemporáneas, y él era solo un mero sirviente que solo estaba ahí para acompañar. Vio a distintas personas cuyos rostros se presentaban en revistas o en carteleras de cine, de los cuales siempre había un artículo, ya fuera sobre algún chisme o alguna pequeña entrevista, pero que de igual forma, siempre estaban bajo la mirada de la prensa. Era increíble estar en un lugar así cuando hace unos meses atrás estaba desesperado por conseguir cualquier trabajo simple de oficina.

Pero no era momento de estar impresionado, no estaba de turismo, después de todo, esto seguía siendo trabajo de alguna forma. Así que cuando nuevamente se concentró, se pudo dar cuenta de que eran el centro de atención, pero no de una forma agradable, más bien como si ellos no debieran estar ahí; fue inevitable no sentirse aun más ansioso.

Sin embargo, Katsuki comenzó a caminar como si nada de eso importara. Ignorando las miradas de los demás, siguió adelante, y por supuesto, tuvo que seguirlo, aunque tuviera ese presentimiento de que estaba ingresando a la boca del lobo.

"_Así que ese es el joven Bakugou_".

"_Se ve tan grosero como siempre..._ "

"_No entiendo porque su padre dejó que heredara la empresa tan rápido_".

Esos fueron los pocos comentarios que escuchó mientras caminaba entre la gente, y que seguramente Katsuki escuchó igualmente, pero no pareció reaccionar ante estos. ¿Acaso ya se había acostumbrado a esto? Eso era algo... triste.

—¡Bakugou! —Kirishima salió de entre la multitud acercándose a su amigo como si nada. Parecía inmune a las malas vibras del lugar—. Que milagro verte por aquí, ¡oh! Y hola Midoriya, espero que no te sientas incómodo aquí.

—Gracias, solo me falta acostumbrarme.

—Voy por algo de beber —su tono era suficiente para expresar que no quería ser molestado, bueno, siempre era así pero hoy más que de costumbre. Izuku estaba dispuesto a seguirlo pero con una seña entendió que no debería.

—¿Siempre se pone así en estos eventos? —su curiosidad terminó ganándole.

—Bueno... sí, un poco, de por sí no le gustan las fiestas, pero mientras no digan nada inapropiado, seguramente no empeorará su humor —le dedicó una sonrisa para hacerlo sentir mejor, aun así, no podía evitar estar preocupado.

Siguió hablando un poco con él, después de todo era la única persona que conocía y no creía que podría hablar normalmente con los otros invitados de la fiesta, algunos se veían mucho mayor que él, otros tenían esa mirada de superioridad y definitivamente ser acompañante de Bakugou lo había puesto en una especie de lista negra que al parecer tenían en medio de ese grupo de gente exitosa. ¿Por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar?

—¿Está bien que esté aquí? —su duda le terminó ganando.

—¿Uh? —el contrario pareció algo consternado—. Bueno, aunque es una fiesta algo prestigiosa, podemos traer uno o dos invitados. No te preocupes, muchos vienen con sus secretarios o asistentes a este tipo de eventos, aunque sea una fiesta, incluso aquí se hacen negocios de forma discreta —formó una sonrisa algo incómoda antes de acercarse más, como si le fuera a susurrar algo—, además, muchos necesitan que los cuiden para evitar una especie de escándalo.

—Oh… —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. Kirishima soltó una risa.

—Por eso le dije a Bakugou que te trajera, lo siento por ponerte esa responsabilidad, pero, cuida que no se descontrole ¿sí?

Izuku asintió todavía algo inseguro, ¿descontrolarse? Vaya, eso no sonaba muy descabellado tomando en cuenta su personalidad explosiva y el mal humor que solía traerle este tipo de eventos. Sintiéndose ahora más responsable por su jefe, decidió ir a buscarlo, aprovechando que alguien había llegado para saludar a Kirishima.

Comenzó a caminar entre la multitud, con cuidado de no chocar con nadie y mucho menos con los meseros que llevaban extravagantes bebidas y comidas que seguramente valdrían más que su casa. Fue un reto algo difícil, pero por fin pudo reconocer el cabello puntiagudo de Kacchan. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción se dirigió hasta él, dándose cuenta muy tarde que era un mal momento para interrumpir.

—Le agradecería que dejará de meterse en mis asuntos, gracias —palabras formales salieron de la boca del rubio, pero por su tono de voz y expresión era como si hubiera dicho los insultos de siempre; había cosas que simplemente no se podían disimular.

Izuku reaccionó cuando Katsuki comenzó a alejarse de la escena, dejando con una expresión de desagrado a los otros invitados con los que al parecer estaba hablando.

—Es muy joven, pero con una arrogancia de un dictador, no me sorprendería que lleve a la perdición la empresa de su padre.

—Sí, sí, no sé qué pensaba Masaru-san al dejarlo hacerse cargo, definitivamente son una familia de irresponsables, por eso su hijo salió así.

—Definitivamente quería retirarse mientras aún era joven, pero al menos debió tomar mejores decisiones, lástima que hasta aquí llegó el buen nombre de UA.

Simplemente se quedó congelado escuchando esos comentarios nada agradables hacia su jefe, y aunque conocía muchos defectos del mismo, simplemente le parecía increíble cómo podían insultarlo de esa forma, si tan solo supieran las horas extra que trabajaba para que todo saliera bien, las noches que ambos se quedaban hasta tarde para asegurarse de que todo estuviera correcto y la forma en que garantizaba la seguridad de todos sus trabajadores… ellos definitivamente no conocían nada. Se sentía frustrado, en parte por cómo estaban hablando mal de Kacchan a sus espaldas y por otro, el hecho de no poder defenderlo. Un momento ¿ahora dónde estaba? Lo perdió de vista solo por estar escuchando a escondidas, ahora se sentía más culpable.

Mientras lo buscaba por la multitud, notó a una persona conocida, así que para evitar sentirse tan perdido, decidió acercarse a esta para saludarla, de paso le preguntaría si había visto a su jefe.

—¡Todoroki-san! —llamó la atención del actor que estaba mirando su bebida como si fuera lo más interesante de la fiesta—. Un gusto verlo aquí, ¿cómo van las cosas?

—Midorya... ¿cierto? —él asintió—. Sí, las cosas van bien, solo vine por formalidades.

—¿Cómo van las cosas para la siguiente película? —al instante se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta, ¿acaso era un tonto? Hace poco había visto los comentarios nada positivos que habían puesto sobre él ante las noticias de su siguiente papel.

—Uhm, supongo que bien, aunque aún no hemos comenzado a grabar —esa respuesta lo dejó algo confundido realmente, ¿no había tocado un punto sensible?

—Todoroki-kun —otra conocida se acercó a ellos dos, Izuku no pudo evitar sentirse más nervioso al percatarse de que se trataba de la modelo más famosa de la empresa—. ¡Oh! Midoriya-san, no sabía que también había sido invitado a la fiesta, un placer verlo.

"_¡Definitivamente es un ángel!_" Fue lo único que pudo pensar al verse sofocado por su brillo.

—Eh, sí... vine a acompañar a Ka- digo al Presidente, pero ahora lo perdí de vista —puso una mano en su nuca mirando a los lados algo nervioso, bueno, si no había escuchado gritos seguramente todavía todo seguía bien.

—Ya veo, no te preocupes, es normal, casi siempre solo viene unos momentos a hacer presencia y luego desaparece —soltó un suspiro poniendo una mano en su rostro.

—Espero que esté bien —pensó en voz alta.

—Seguro lo estará, solo odia los eventos sociales por los comentarios de la gente, pero ya se acostumbró.

—Aun así, iré a buscarlo, nos vemos luego —se despidió de ellos haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Siguió buscándolo por los alrededores, pero sin ninguna pista y ya estaba comenzando a ser sospechoso o tal vez la gente del lugar solo lo miraba mal por no pertenecer a una familia importante. ¿Cómo podían soportar ese ambiente? Todo se sentía tan pesado y sin contar la presión social que se vivía, en momentos así, entendía el lado antipático de su jefe ante tales eventos.

Soltó un suspiro para pensar mejor, si no se encontraba ahí, lo más probable es que haya ido a otra habitación o en el peor de los casos, lo abandonó ahí mismo, lo cual si era así, se aseguraría de no volverlo a acompañar jamás; cosa que seguramente no cumpliría porque, bueno, seguía siendo su jefe. Tampoco servía mucho llamarlo ya que lo tenía apagado, en serio, era un caso complicado.

Al final decidió salir del salón de eventos, tomando en cuenta la naturaleza del mismo, lo más probable es que estuviera en un sitio más privado, como la zona de fumadores, un balcón o incluso una habitación; esperaba que no fuera esto o sería mucho más difícil encontrarlo.

Caminando entre los blancos pasillos, llegó hasta una sala que se encontraba iluminada únicamente por la luz de la ciudad y la luna. Ahí, sentado en uno de los sillones, se encontraba la persona que tanto había buscando, soltó un suspiro de alivio antes de acercarse a él.

—No puedo creer que me abandonaras en ese lugar —su voz sorprendió al rubio.

—Tsk, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Soy tu asistente, se supone que siempre debo estar a tu lado.

—En este caso, no. Puedes irte si quieres, no pienso volver ahí dentro de un rato —no lo miró en ningún momento, seguía con su vista fija en el gran ventanal que daba lugar a una hermosa vista nocturna. La fiesta se dio en uno de los edificios más altos y costosos de la ciudad, así que no le extrañaba que incluso los lugares más abandonados tuvieran un paisaje así.

—Bueno, igual tampoco me gustaba mucho ese lugar, se siente muy raro —sin pedir permiso, simplemente tomó el asiento que se encontraba cerca de él, quedando de frente con Katsuki—. ¿Sabes? Me sorprendió ver a Todoroki-san y a Yaoyorazu-san aquí, deben ser realmente famosos.

—Es normal, sus familias también pertenecen a la élite.

—Oh...

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de ellos, se notaba que Katsuki no tenía deseo alguno de seguir hablando, es más, si tuviera la energía suficiente lo más probable es que ya lo estaría insultando por seguir ahí, pero era inevitable, algo le decía que debía acompañarlo, no por lástima, sino más bien porque él era incapaz de abandonar a alguien cuando pasaba por una situación difícil. Lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse callado.

—¿En serio vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche? —soltó su jefe claramente molesto.

—Bueno la vista es muy linda aquí ¿no te parece? Y como te dije, no veo que hacer allá, no conozco a nadie.

—Podrías estar con Kirishima o con el dos caras o con nuestra mejor modelo si te sientes valiente —definitivamente se estaba burlando de él.

—Sabes que mi presencia no es tan mala... —soltó un suspiro jugando con sus manos.

—¿Lo apostarías, nerd?

—Creo que tenemos otra apuesta pendiente —formó una sonrisa—. La cual estoy a punto de ganar, por cierto.

—Ja, ya veremos, no cantes victoria antes de tiempo.

—Vamos, es imposible que me vaya a este punto, incluso me acostumbre a tu horrible forma de tratar a los demás.

—¿Qué dijiste? En serio, eso podría costarte un despido.

—Pero no lo puedes hacer por la apuesta —soltó una ligera risa al verlo soltar otra maldición por lo bajo.

Este momento le causaba varios sentimientos encontrados, en primer lugar se sentía algo feliz de ver como el humor de su jefe parecía haber mejorado un poco, se veía menos tenso y ahora más reflexivo. Por otra parte, sentía que poco a poco lograba romper esas barreras que Katsuki había impuesto entre él y los demás, como si estuvieran llegando a ser su amigo; ese sentimiento le provocaba una sensación cálida en su pecho.

—¿No deberíamos volver? —preguntó el asistente luego de un rato.

—Nah, no me parece necesario.

—Entonces ¿solo hiciste acto de presencia y eso es todo? Mejor te hubieras quedado en casa.

—Todo se trata de negocios, igual aunque odie a esas personas debo seguir comunicándome con ellas —se recostó más en el sillón—, es imposible vivir en este mundo del entretenimiento sin contactos.

—¿Aunque ellos hablen a tus espaldas? —realmente no pensaba decirlo tan directamente, pero se sentía algo indignado realmente. Bakugou lo miró algo sorprendido.

—Sí, exacto. Con el tiempo te acostumbras—se encogió de hombros.

—Es algo injusto, trabajas tan duro como todos los demás, no deberían hablar así de ti...

—Ha, no puedo creer que te preocupes por esas nimiedades, frustrarte no solucionará nada —Katsuki se levantó de su asiento, quedando frente a Deku, quien lo miró algo confundido, hasta que este de manera inesperada comenzó a desorganizar su cabello de manera algo brusca—. Que idiotez, deprimiéndote por otra persona, eso es muy ridículo. Mejor vámonos, ya me cansé de estar sentado.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, si, claro —eso lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido, ¿acaso era una forma de mejorar su ánimo?

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo de esa estúpida manera? Luces más imbécil de lo normal.

—¡Por nada! ¿Acaso no es normal sonreír cuando estás feliz?

—Ya vas a comenzar con tus frases cliché.

—No son clichés. Más bien son ¿motivadoras?

—Deberías meterte esa motivación por-

—¡Kacchan! —lo reprendió con la mirada pero este solo soltó una sonrisa burlona.

—Ni que fueras un niño.

Llegaron hasta un ascensor, Izuku revisó su celular para llamar al conductor, a pesar de que no pudo ver casi de la fiesta, se sintió algo bien este resultado.

—Quiero algo de comida italiana, hablar con esos extras me quitó todas las energías —soltó de repente su jefe.

—¿Ah? B-bueno, podría pedir una...

—Aprovecharé y mejor iré a un restaurante, busca uno que quede cerca.

—Claro —rápidamente se puso a buscar en su celular hasta que una duda pasó por su mente—. ¿Tendré que pedir un taxi para ir a casa?

—¿Acaso vas a rechazar mi invitación? ¿Eh? —otra vez volvió a tener un tono más agresivo.

—¿Me estabas invitando? —estaba perplejo, definitivamente todavía no entendía todas las acciones de su jefe.

—¡Claro que sí, imbécil! Por algo te pedí que lo buscaras.

—Pensé que era una petición por ser tu asistente.

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor iré solo —el ascensor se abrió y rápidamente salió de ahí con sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Espera, Kacchan, si me encantaría ir —terminó por alcanzarlo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Aunque habían muchas cosas que todavía no entendía de él, definitivamente era algo interesante (y a veces estresante) hacerlo. Katsuki Bakugou era un rompecabezas bastante complejo, y aunque no tuviera todas las fichas, algo le decía que ver el resultado valdría la pena. Estaba ansioso por ver como alcanzaba todos sus objetivos callando a todas esas personas, porque sí de algo estaba seguro, era que, él no era de las personas que se rendían tan fácil y mucho menos cuando tenía tantos obstáculos al frente.

—Encontré este restaurante, aunque es algo costoso...

—Como sea, vamos, más te vale que sea delicioso.

—Eh, nunca he ido, pero según por las críticas parece ser que está bien... creo.

—Si termina siendo asqueroso tendrás que pagar por mí.

—¡Que malo eres!

Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que siguiera siendo una persona difícil de manejar...

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta aquí! Como siempre, saben que espero cualquier review, puede que no conteste pero siempre los leo y me motivan a seguir escribiendo uvu **


	6. Calma Antes de la Tormenta

Ese día se sentía más motivado que nunca. Se despertó más temprano de lo usual, preparó su propio desayuno y luego con tranquilidad caminó un poco más de lo usual para sentir mejor la mañana, para luego tomar su transporte usual. Se preguntaran ¿qué haría tan feliz a un asistente en un lunes en la mañana? Era técnicamente imposible, excepto que en este día, lo imposible se volvía posible.

Después de un mes sufriendo los acosos de su jefe y sus tentativas para que renunciara, por fin podría escucharlo decir que se retractaba de todo lo dicho el día que se conocieron. No recordaba sus palabras exactas, pero sabía solo lo estaba menospreciando. Aunque... ahora que lo pensaba, ¿ahora no era su oportunidad de despedirlo? Es decir, por todo el asunto de la apuesta no podía hacerlo, pero ¿qué tal si había hecho un mal trabajo? Ahora no tendría ese trato preferencial y definitivamente seguía sin entender muchas cosas, después de todo, siempre estuvo más involucrado con trabajos de oficina comunes, no con el mundo de la fama. Soltó un suspiro, no dejaría que eso bajara su humor, más tarde pensaría en eso.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, ahí estaba Kirishima en la sala de espera por alguna razón, cuando lo vio formó una gran sonrisa y lo saludó.

—Buenos días Kirishima-san, ¿todavía no llega Ka-...? Digo ¿el presidente?

—Hace rato, se encerró en su oficina como un perro rabioso, ni me deja entrar —soltó una risa—. ¡Hoy es el gran día! Lograste vencer a Bakugou en una apuesta, hace años no pasaba, más bien, creo que nunca he logrado vencerlo en ese sentido.

—Oh, pensé que era el único que lo recordaba.

—Lo tengo anotado en mi calendario, sabía que no renunciarías tan fácil, me ayudaste a ganar la apuesta.

—¿Cuál apuesta?

—¡Oh! Creo que mejor te dejo trabajar, volveré por ambos en la noche, hay que celebrar esto.

—Pero es día de semana... —soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta que el pelirrojo ya se había ido.

En la puerta de su jefe se encontraba un mensaje bastante claro: "ocupado el resto del día, no molestar" y en otro letrero aparecía una flecha señalando a su oficina "cualquier duda dejarla con mi asistente". Fue inevitable suspirar ante esto, eso solo significaba más trabajo para él, ¿se iba a comportar de una forma tan infantil solo por haber perdido la apuesta? Realmente odiaba perder, era hasta gracioso.

En vez de quejarse de la actitud de su jefe, comenzó con su trabajo. Tenía distintas cosas que hacer, debía hacer unas entregas, enviar correos, hacer correcciones sobre unos informes, asistir a reuniones, en fin, varias cosas, aunque al parecer al finalizar el mes era así, después de todo, tenían que estar en constantes innovaciones para seguir atrayendo el público. Durante la mañana, visitó a Shinsou, hablando un rato con él, a pesar de parecer antipático, realmente solo era parte de su rostro, una vez que sintió más confianza sintió como podía hablarle sin problema alguno.

—Escuché que el presidente va a perder su dignidad hoy.

—No lo pongas así, solo se retractará.

—Es lo mismo para él —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—De todas formas ¿cómo lo sabías?

—Todos han estado pendientes de su apuesta, y como ganaste, nos has subido la moral: podemos vencer al dragón.

—Estás exagerando.

—Bueno, tal vez, aunque hay que admitir que era hora que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar. Desde que llegaste, ha mejorado un poco su humor.

Izuku se despidió de él para luego volver a su oficina, aunque esas últimas palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza, ¿acaso antes era peor? De solo pensarlo sentía escalofríos, aun así, se sentía incómodo cuando hablaban tan mal de él. Tal vez porque últimamente compartían más, pero aunque muchos de sus comportamientos eran molestos, al menos cumplía sus funciones de presidente bien, solo necesitaba dejar de fruncir el ceño de vez en cuando y sería popular.

Ah, definitivamente estaba pasando mucho tiempo con él, ya estaba pensando que hasta podía ser guapo.

Todo era culpa de su buen humor solamente.

La mañana pasó bastante rápido, cuando se dio cuenta, ya se dirigía a la cafetería para encontrarse con Iida y Ochaco para almorzar. Al entrar, notó varias miradas sobre él, pero intentó no percatarse tanto de ello, tal vez era su paranoia. Cuando se acercó a sus amigos, estos en vez de saludarlos normalmente, se exaltaron al verlo.

—¡Deku-kun! ¡Felicidades!

—Ganarle al presidente no ha sido nada fácil, debo admirar tu valentía.

—¿Chicos? Ehm, solo fue una apuesta, no fue la gran cosa.

—¡Claro que lo es! Jamás en toda la historia de la empresa, Bakugou se ha retractado de sus palabras, ni siquiera cuando insultó a ese famoso conductor del programa y afectó gravemente la empresa.

—Efectivamente, su orgullo es tan grande como este edificio, que hayas podido "callarlo" ha sido un gran logro. Desde este día, serás alguien muy reconocido.

De alguna forma, eso atrajo a más personas a la conversación, llegando a decir todo lo malo que pensaban del presidente, por suerte, ya casi era hora de irse así que no tenía que escuchar esa clase de cosas. Soltó un suspiro cuando llegó a su oficina y notó que el presidente seguía con la puerta cerrada, a decir verdad, no verlo en todo el día era aburrido.

Al terminar la jornada, Kirishima fue hasta el piso donde se encontraban, Midoriya lo recibió con una reverencia y el pelirrojo se dirigió a la oficina de Bakugou. La puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, soltó un suspiro tomando su teléfono.

—Es tal como lo dijiste, la tiene cerrada y no tengo el código —asintió un par de veces, y luego escuchó un pequeño "click". Ahora, nuevamente lo intentó y efectivamente pudo abrir las puertas.

Luego de un par de maldiciones y los sonidos de una pequeña pelea, ambos salieron. Katsuki parecía un perro regañado ya que Kirishima lo llevaba del cuello de su camisa.

—Voy a despedir a todos los que hicieron parte de esto.

—No puedes quedarte sin trabajadores. Además, ¡ir en contra de una promesa no es para nada varonil!

De manera milagrosa lograron llevarlo hasta el lugar donde se daría la recompensa de la apuesta, era un bar ubicado a unas cuantas calles de ahí, lo habían alquilado únicamente para esa ocasión. Midoriya se comenzaba a sentir nervioso, realmente no pensó que eso fuera tan importante, pero por otra parte, se sentía orgulloso de haber ganado la apuesta, y quería celebrarlo junto a todos.

Al llegar al bar (el cual efectivamente era bastante elegante), todos se mostraron algo emocionados ante esto, incluso había un espacio especialmente decorado, al parecer ahí Bakugou diría las palabras que todos tanto esperaban escuchar; otro gruñido más fuerte que los anteriores se pudo escuchar.

Iida se levantó acomodando su corbata con una mano y con la otra llevaba una serie de papeles.

—De acuerdo a lo constatado en la apuesta del Señor Izuku Midoriya y el Presidente Katsuki Bakugou, en el día ** del mes ****, en el último piso del edificio UA, el perdedor tenía que cumplir lo que el ganador requirió...

—Solo apúrate, cuatro ojos.

El abogado aclaró su garganta dejando los papeles de lado.

—Resumiendo: La parte ganadora terminó siendo Izuku Midoriya, por lo tanto y de acuerdo a su petición: "Katsuki Bakugou debe retractarse de sus palabras" —para darle un efecto al ambiente, todos soltaron un sonido de sorpresa.

—Tsk, como sea, terminemos de una vez- —antes de abrir su boca, todos exclamaron ante eso.

—¡Ahí no! —dijo Uraraka.

—Hay un lugar más adecuado para eso —Denki realmente parecía estar disfrutando la situación.

—El contrato no dice nada sobre un sitio específico, así que no tengo que hacerles caso.

—Mira, si no lo dices en el hermoso sitio que preparamos para ti, no te dejaremos decir ni una sola palabra —amenazó Kaminari y más de uno le siguió el juego.

—Si que son unas mierdas molestas.

Sabiendo que de todas formas su dignidad no podía quedar más debajo de lo que ya estaba, Katsuki se dirigió al lugar, que tenía más luces de lo necesario y decoraciones con frases como "perdón" "soy un perdedor"; algo que le pareció bastante infantil, pero terminaría quemando todo esto de igual forma.

—Nada de grabaciones o me aseguraré de destruirlas junto a todas sus posesiones —ante esa amenaza, todos bajaron sus aparatos.

A Izuku le pareció gracioso como Kacchan tenía el ceño fruncido y algo parecido a un puchero, como si realmente decir esas palabras le doliera en el alma y significara despegarse de una parte de su ser. Luego de unos segundos que parecían ser eternos, por fin abrió la boca.

—Me retracto de las palabras que le dije al inútil de Deku el día que lo conocí...

—¿Cuáles exactamente? —inquirió Kirishima cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa de orgullo, aunque esto solo hizo que una vena brotara de la cien de Bakugou; al menos no se quejó.

—Que no sobreviviría a la empresa, al final demostró que sí pudo.

—¿Disculpa? Dilo más alto —pidió Mina fingiendo inocencia.

—¡Muéranse! Ya cumplí con mi deber —se quitó del lugar y todos soltaron unas risas ante esto mientras alzaban sus copas de licor. Izuku no se dio cuenta de cuando le pasaron una, se encontraba bastante emocionado a decir verdad, no podía parar de reír.

—¡Por la primera disculpa pública de Bakugou! —festejó Kaminari y todos chocaron sus copas (menos alguien) para brindar.

El ambiente se volvió más festivo, menos por el lado de Bakugou quien se había refugiado al rincón de la sala para alejarse de las miradas de todos, pero más bien parecía un niño haciendo berrinche por ser obligado a asistir a un lugar que no le gustaba; lo cual más bien describía perfectamente su situación. De todas formas, decidieron dejarlo en paz al menos como una pequeña recompensa por haber cumplido su promesa. Igualmente, eso no duraría demasiado.

El ambiente era bastante festivo, pudo bromear con varios compañeros de trabajo, incluso el callado de Todoroki se encontraba entre ellos hablando como si fueran amigos (definitivamente su madre gritaría al enterarse de que su hijo interactuó con su actor favorito). Incluso personas con las cuales casi no se relacionaba, se acercaban a él para felicitarlo. En un principio esto le parecía algo normal, pero al conocer a Kacchan, sintió que había logrado algo realmente grande; tantas noches en vela y estrés cada día valieron la pena.

Kaminari era el más emocionado con esto, incluso con Mina habían propuesto una actividad de baile y karaoke para pasarla mejor. Por eso mismo, casi todos se encontraban en círculo en el centro deleitándose con la hermosa voz de Momo, y aunque fuera algo tranquilizante, el ruido y el alcohol ya estaban afectando su cabeza así que pidió una botella de agua buscando un sitio en el cual descansar un poco. En la misma esquina de hace rato, notó a su jefe, parecía que no se había movido de ahí desde el inicio, especialmente al ver varias botellas esparcidas en la mesa.

A medida que se fue acercando, notó que incluso su apariencia era un desastre: se había quitado su chaqueta, su corbata estaba medio disuelta, su cabello también lucía más desastroso... en fin, tenía la apariencia de un verdadero ebrio.

—¡Kacchan! —igualmente se acercó con una sonrisa.

—Mierda... —aunque el otro no compartía su misma emoción.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Podrías estar disfrutando con los demás, siento que es un desperdicio.

—¿Ah? ¿De qué mierda hablas? Están disfrutando a costa de mi error.

—Pero no es con mala intención, incluso, se puede decir que esto es parte de tu progreso ¿no? —Bakugou ni siquiera lo miró—. Es decir, tal vez la próxima vez sea más fácil retractarse de tus palabras.

—Realmente eres un tonto ¿crees que esto volverá a pasar? ¡Jamás! Ni siquiera contigo, así que celebra por hoy porque nunca jamás me verás diciendo algo así —por como hablaba se notaba que ya estaba algo ebrio, era hasta gracioso.

—Me alegra haberte ayudado en ese sentido —formó una sonrisa dándole un trago al agua que llevaba en manos, el aire comenzaba a ser más caliente.

—Definitivamente eres una molestia, debería aprovechar y despedirte.

—¿En serio lo harás?

Izuku le lanzó una mirada de desconcierto mezclado con tristeza, en parte, fue tan sincera esa expresión que Bakugou no pudo evitar sentirse un poquito incómodo, como si algo se revolviera dentro de su pecho. ¡Al diablo! Culparía al alcohol de todo en la mañana de todas formas.

—No seas un llorón —golpeó levemente su frente con la punta de su dedo para obligarlo a cerrar los ojos—. Es una molestia conseguir a alguien nuevo después de todo, además, estamos en una época ocupada, sería un infierno contratar a alguien nuevo.

Midoriya formó la sonrisa más grande que había podido formar esa noche al mismo tiempo que asentía.

En ese momento, no tuvo deseos de iniciar alguna conversación, no era algo incómodo, más bien algo a lo cual se había acostumbrado, Kacchan podría ser muy expresivo (de una mala forma) en sus sentimientos, pero al mismo tiempo se trataba de una persona algo reservada, realmente ahora que lo pensaba, no conocía mucho sobre él. ¿Qué clases de secreto guardaría? Por ahora, era suficiente estar así con él.

—¡Oigan! Se supone que ustedes son las estrellas de la noche pero los veo muy separados —Mina se acercó a interrumpirlos recibiendo un "tch" por parte de Bakugou.

—Lo siento, je.

—Vamos, vamos, debemos estar con todos —insistió tomando el brazo de cada uno, insistiendo en que se levantaran.

—No sean aburridos y únanse.

—Es verdad, deben relajarse de vez en cuando.

—Ustedes son la causa de mi estrés en primer lugar...

El resto de la noche pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero al mismo tiempo, fue tan agotador que cuando pudo sentarse de nuevo, sintió un calambre en sus piernas. No era el único, ya varios se encontraban tirados o acostados sin importarles mucho donde estuvieran, pero al ser un sitio público, no podían seguir ahí.

—Midoriya —Kirishima lo llamó con una expresión cansada mientras cargaba a un inconsciente Bakugou—. ¿Podrías ayudarme con él?

—¡¿Eh?! ¿P-por qué no puedes ir tú? —en ese momento señaló a Mina y a Kaminari quienes se encontraban acostados en la mesa totalmente vencidos y con un montón de copas a su alrededor—. Oh.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, que descanses —le tiró a Bakugou como si fuera una especie de trapo y por eso lo atrapó de forma incorrecta, casi abrazándolo, así que rápidamente lo acomodó de tal forma que quedara apoyado en su hombro. Realmente apestaba a alcohol y sudor, pero seguramente él igual así que no podía quejarse.

Soltó un suspiro mientras lo ayudaba a caminar, en serio, no podía creer que se embriagara hasta este punto ¿debería pedir un aumento? No, primero lo despediría antes de darle algo más, de todas formas, ya su salario era suficiente.

—Ah, realmente pesa... —no ayudaba mucho que igualmente su cabeza comenzara a doler y su cuerpo deseara urgentemente una cama.

Llegó a las afueras del bar, era totalmente desolado, sintió el frío viento golpear su cara, el cambio de temperatura hizo que doliera un poco, pero por suerte su transporte llegó más pronto de lo esperado, después de todo los taxistas sabían detectar posibles clientes así que no tardó en llegar uno al rescate. Ayudó a Kacchan a entrar en el coche, dejándolo en una posición incómoda pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacer mucho en su estado. Al entrar, le indicó al conductor la dirección para luego recostarse con pesadez en el respaldar del asiento.

Mientras veía a través de la ventana, se percató de que aunque conociera la dirección de su jefe, jamás había visitado su casa, después de todo, todavía no había ocurrido alguna emergencia que lo obligara a ir como ahora. Además, desde un principio Katsuki había establecido que si llegaba a presentarse de la nada, se aseguraría de destruirlo; definitivamente era el anfitrión menos capacitado. Seguramente era bastante descuidado, ya que la mayor parte del día mantenía en la oficina, a menos que contratara a alguien para la limpieza. Era incorrecto ir con esas intenciones, pero, realmente quería conocer el lugar donde vivía...

Finalmente llegaron, se trataba de un edificio bastante alto y lujoso, era uno de los lugares donde solo la élite o parecidos podrían darse una vida. Se quedó boquiabierto unos momentos viendo la estructura, hasta que escuchó un quejido por parte de Katsuki haciéndolo entrar en razón. Aclaró su garganta algo avergonzado por quedarse como un tonto, esperaba que no lo tomaran como un sospechoso...

Se dirigió a la entrada, donde estaba un elegante portero quien al reconocer a Bakugou lo dejó pasar luego de confirmar su identidad y relación con él. Vaya, si que ponían bastante seguridad. Al menos había un ascensor, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que su hombro comenzaba a doler por estar cargándolo, ¿habría sido muy grosero haberlo dejado con el portero? No, no podía pensar eso, Kirishima le pidió un favor y tenía que cumplirlo, no solo por su amigo sino también como un buen asistente; aunque dudaba que esto estuviera entre sus labores cotidianos.

—Kacchan... necesito sus llaves —mencionó moviéndolo un poco para despertarlo cuando llegó frente a la puerta de su apartamento.

—Idiota —ante esto frunció el ceño—. ¿Acaso... no puedes verlo por tu cuenta? —hablaba bastante bajó y lento así que le costaba entenderlo. ¿Ahora estaban jugando a las adivinanzas?

—Necesitamos entrar, tus llaves —insistió.

—Que no es necesario, tonto.

—¿Entonces cómo entraremos?

—Que mires bien, no me hagas repetirlo.

Miró extrañado a su jefe sin entenderlo muy bien, así que este, aun con los ojos cerrados, tanteo la puerta hasta llegar a la perilla y poner su dedo, abriéndola inmediatamente.

—Oh...

Bueno, era inevitable sentirse algo tonto por algo como eso, pero para su mala suerte seguía siendo una persona de media clase que usaba llaves para abrir su casa, además, que estuviera borracho solo hacía que sus explicaciones fueran más complejas o no tuvieran mucho sentido. Dejó de pensar en eso para poder ingresar al apartamento.

Con solo entrar, las luces se encendieron automáticamente cegándolo por unos momentos. No fue para nada impresionante ver un lugar parecido a las habitaciones de las mansiones en películas, habían distintos cuadros de carteles de películas más importantes, algunos premios y unos estantes con fotografías que no lograba visualizar bien. Las luces eran bastantes modernas iluminando todo de una forma no tan sofocante pero que lo hacía ver elegante, además de que los muebles parecían de cuero fino o con bordados muy detallados, en fin, su jefe poseía bastante dinero para tener todo eso. Aun así, parecía que nadie viviera ahí ya que habían pocos objetos personales.

Paró de admirar el lugar y dejó a Katsuki en uno de los muebles, donde este se acostó rápidamente.

—¿Necesitas algo? Puedo traerte algo de agua si quieres.

—Ugh... —soltó un quejido.

—También podría llevarte a tu habitación, ¿dónde queda?

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—Oh vamos, sé que no te gusta que te ayuden, pero si te sientes mal no tiene nada de malo en pedirlo.

—Si que molestas imbécil, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te vayas rápido a tu casa.

—Estás siendo amable, que raro.

—Te voy a echar de aquí.

—No creo que puedas hacerlo en ese estado —soltó una risita recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido.

—Agua —dijo en voz baja, Midoriya asintió pero miró hacia todos los lados extrañado.

—Ehm, ¿dónde queda tu cocina?

Katsuki soltó un suspiro de reproche y señaló la dirección. El asistente rápidamente se dirigió a la misma. No fue una gran sorpresa ver una cocina igual de lujosa que el resto, incluso la nevera parecía ser de última tecnología, en cualquier momento parecería que hablaría con una voz robótica.

Se apresuro en conseguir el agua para su jefe, no podía olvidar que estaba ahí para cuidarlo. Claro, perfectamente podría haberlo dejado en su casa e irse, incluso él mismo lo había propuesto, pero era inevitable dejarlo solo cuando estaba mal, no importaba si era por culpa del alcohol, Izuku no podía dejar solo a alguien enfermo.

Volvió con la botella del agua hasta donde estaba, Bakugou se encontraba sentado mirando hacia la nada, seguro acostumbrándose a la extraña sensación.

—Kacchan, aquí está el agua —pronunció en un tono gentil. El contrario solo asintió y tomó la botella bebiendo su contenido rápidamente.

—Podrías haber sacado una para ti también —esas palabras lo tomaron desprevenido, ¿acaso se estaba preocupando por él?—. Tsk ¿qué mierda pasa contigo?

—N-nada, lo siento, es que, no me esperaba eso —aclaró su garganta intentando ignorar esos sentimientos de vergüenza que empezaban a florecer.

—Sí que eres un maldito problema —el rubio dejó la botella vacía en el piso para luego recostarse más en el sofá—. ¿Cómo es qué sigues tan bien? A primera vista pareces de esos que no soportan ni una copa.

—Bueno —rascó su mejilla con algo de vergüenza—. En mi anterior empresa solían hacer ese tipo de fiestas, así que tuve que acostumbrarme, incluso tuve un "entrenamiento" con un viejo compañero luego de que terminara vomitando frente a todos en mi fiesta de bienvenida.

No le gustaba mucho contar esa anécdota, fue uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida y seguramente el cruel de su jefe aprovecharía para burlarse aun más de él, pero, todo eso dejó de importarle en el mismo momento en que escuchó a Katsuki Bakugou, la persona más grosera y gruñona que conocía, soltar una risa. No era tan fuerte como otras que conocía, pero era un sonido que rara vez salía de sus labios, incluso su ceño fruncido se había relajado haciéndolo lucir más joven. Definitivamente luciría mejor si no estuviera enojado todo el tiempo, después de todo era alguien bastante guapo.

—Si que eres un caso perdido, me imagino tu cara —siguió riéndose ante esto, parecía más relajado de mostrar todas sus expresiones, casi siempre se contenía de mostrar cualquier expresión que lo hacía ver como una persona normal. En parte agradecía al alcohol de esto.

—Entonces ¿eso significa que tengo más resistencia que tú? —agregó en un tono retador.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿De qué estás hablando? Es obvio que bebí mucho más que tú, solo que esta vez no me contuve.

—Sí que eres un mal perdedor —soltó una pequeña risa.

—Claro que sí, una derrota no es aceptable, siempre debo ganar para mantener mi nombre —se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro intentando mostrar una expresión más amenazadora, claro que no daba resultados dada la situación, pero Izuku supo que era algo serio.

—No siempre puedes ganar, a veces una derrota es necesaria para ir creciendo —sin estar muy seguro puso una mano en el hombro de Katsuki, no para apartarlo, sino más bien para hacerle entender que estaba ahí para él. Katsuki tomó su brazo, pero al ver que no lo alejaba o lo insultaba, apoyó su mano con más confianza.

—Ja, eso es la mentalidad de alguien que no conoce este mundo —soltó una risa sarcástica—. En este tipo de mundo un error puede condenarte, y no hablo de un escándalo cualquiera, la prensa es fácil de controlar, hablo de cuando bajas tu guardia con aquellos que tienen poder, si haces eso, te destruirán en cualquier momento...

Su voz sonaba algo afligida, y apretaba fuertemente el brazo de Izuku demostrándole de forma indirecta todo el peso que llevaba en sus hombros, aquellos sentimientos que no le contaba a nadie. Por eso, no sabía que decir en esos momentos, temía que cualquier comentario lo hiciera volver a sus defensas, así que hizo lo único que le parecía correcto.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo Kacchan, no cualquiera es capaz de aguantar todo eso —la mano que estaba en su hombro se deslizó hasta su espalda quedando así en una especie de abrazo, uno que parecía no ir más allá del espacio personal de Kacchan, pero que sí intentaba demostrar ese apoyo que quería darle en ese momento—. Pero, ya no estás solo, tienes a muchos que están de tu lado, incluso yo, aunque no sé si sea de gran ayuda —soltó una sonrisa algo tímida.

—Si que eres un idiota, incluso te atreves a tratarme como un niño —mencionó en un tono divertido pero sin hacer nada para alejarlo, es más, para su gran sorpresa, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

Su cuerpo se tensó ante esto e incluso su respiración se congeló en el momento, hasta que proceso completamente la situación en la que estaba sintiendo como todos los colores se le subían a la cara. ¿Esto era normal? No solo lo que pasaba, sino también lo que sentía en el momento.

—Tu corazón es ruidoso —la voz ronca del contrario lo sorprendió.

—Perdón —murmuró avergonzado sin saber que hacer, esta ya no era una noche de un asistente ayudando a su jefe, ni siquiera estaba seguro si los amigos hacían este tipo de cosas, o ¿acaso se estaba matando la cabeza por algo insignificante?

—Si que eres un tonto, Izuku Midoriya.

—¿Qué? —su voz se deshizo en el aire, y antes de poder decir algo más escuchó un fuerte ronquido provenir de Katsuki.

Ahora si se sentía con más dudas que antes...

—Al menos recordaste mi nombre —murmuró intentando contener la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

"_No recuerdo el nombre de personas inútile_s".

Al menos ese ya no era el caso, y aunque esta se tratara de una noche de borrachos soltando sus secretos en medio de incoherencias, no todo se esfumaría en el amanecer. Las palabras y acciones podrías ser olvidadas, pero el vínculo que se forjó en medio de estas, no, eso creía con certeza.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol provocaron una molestia que lo obligó a despertar, pero al hacer esto, su dolor de cabeza aumentó como si estuviera siendo presionado por dos grandes bloques de hierro. Sus ojos no soportaban la luz y tuvo que mantenerlos cerrados hasta que por fin consiguió la fuerza para ver su reloj. Al menos era temprano, lo que más odiaba era llegar tarde al trabajo, por eso su reloj biológico era una de las cosas por las cuales estaba orgulloso.

Se percató de que en su mesa de noche había una botella de agua y unas aspirinas, junto a una nota, su confusión duró unos segundos hasta que reconoció esa letra:

"_Posiblemente te levantes con el pie izquierdo, así que para ahorrarte las molestias dejé un pequeño regalo para ti. ¡Buena suerte en el día de hoy!"_

Maldición, incluso su letra era un dolor de cabeza, aún así, no podía negar que realmente necesitaba esas malditas aspirinas.

Se levantó de la cama con esfuerzo, en modo automático cumplió su rutina de siempre: elegir la ropa que usaría para ese día, lavarse la cara, escuchar las noticias del día mientras preparaba un batido para tener algo en el estómago; aunque con resaca todo era un poco más complicado y lento, algo que él odiaba. Aun así, pudo sentir como poco a poco la medicina hacía efecto en él, claro, no curaba todo su malestar, pero al menos lo mantenían de pie.

—Estúpido Deku —pronunció al pensar en que momento se habrá ido su asistente, y si fue él quien lo llevó a su cama. Sus recuerdos de la noche pasada eran difusos, aunque recordaba pequeños fragmentos, lo cual hizo que repitiera en el trayecto que jamás volvería a consumir alcohol de esa forma.

No sabía si su irritación provenía de su malestar o por la vergüenza de haberse expuesto con Deku.

.

.

.

.

Al cabo de unas semanas, en la empresa se podía sentir un cambio, era uno bueno a decir verdad, pero al mismo tiempo era algo difícil de descifrar. En primer lugar, se logró notar como la relación entre Bakugou y Midoriya había cambiado levemente, el primero en darse cuenta fue Kirishima, una vez que fue de visita a la empresa notó como ambos estaban hablando sobre algo con normalidad, incluso Midoriya era capaz de proponer sus ideas sin ser callado inmediatamente, pero había algo diferente que no lograba expresar bien.

—¿Cómo te fue luego de llevarlo a casa? Seguro te echó de una vez —bromeó el pelirrojo mientras hablaba con el asistente en su hora de descanso.

—Bueno, estaba muy débil así que no fue capaz, por eso me quedé un rato a cuidarlo.

—Vaya, es increíble que te siga hablando después de eso. Una vez quise ayudarle para que tuviera un día libre y me insultó por "meterme en sus asuntos", aunque al final lo aceptó.

—Je, si que es orgulloso, pero aún así tengo la impresión de que agradece esas pequeñas cosas ¿sabes?

Midoriya formó una sonrisa algo misteriosa, como si algo hubiera cambiado su perspectiva de él aquella noche. ¿Acaso pasó algo entre esos dos? Bueno, definitivamente le preguntaría a Bakugou sobre eso.

.

.

.

El siguiente en notarlo fue Shinsou cuando Izuku se dirigió a su oficina para recoger unos papeles, pero últimamente el asistente había comenzado a entablar leves conversaciones con él mientras lo ayudaba a organizar la oficina un poco, después de todo "_un sitio más ordenado permite que te sientas mejor_" o al menos eso decía.

—Entonces Kacchan se enojó con uno de los productores por hacer cambios de último minuto —narró soltando una pequeña risa.

Shinsou asentía mientras recogía papeles, siempre había sido más alguien que le gustaba escuchar que hablar después de todo, además, era de cierta forma interesante cómo alguien "nuevo" era capaz de hablar tanto sobre el presidente demoníaco. Se suponía que sus subordinados lo conocían como una de las personas más crueles y profesionales, por eso no era raro que hubieran múltiples quejas y remisiones a un psicólogo para que solucionaran sus problemas de autoestima. Muchas palabras podían definir a Katsuki Bakugou, pero Midoriya le había cambiado esos significados.

—Parece que ya te encariñaste con el jefe.

—¿Ah? C-claro, es mi jefe, digo, siempre hay algo de aprecio ¿no? —el nerviosismo invadió su voz.

—"Aprecio" y "Presidente Bakugou" no es algo que pongas junto en una oración, a menos que haya un "no" de por medio.

—Sí, su personalidad es un gran problema, aun así, si no frunciera tanto el ceño sería mucho mejor.

Un mensaje llegó al celular del pecoso, por lo cual este tuvo que irse rápidamente, seguro se trataba del presidente dándole nuevas órdenes.

En un principio Shinsou había pensado que Izuku era muy débil para sobrevivir más de un mes, pero lo había sorprendido, no solo aguantó más de lo esperado, sino que también su moral se mantenía intocable. ¿Qué otros cambios podría provocar en la empresa?

.

.

"Consígueme los contratos de Monoma Neito e Itsuka Kendo. Ya"

Por esta misma orden, ahora mismo Izuku se dirigió a la oficina de Iida para recoger dichos papeles. Pensó que podría saludarlo y hablar un poco, sin embargo, cuando llegó se encontró a su amigo haciendo varias llamadas al tiempo que tecleaba rápidamente su tecleado, de una forma tan impecable que parecía un robot. La primera vez que lo vio así pensó que debía irse, pero luego terminó siendo regañado porque también era su deber entregar algunas cosas, dándole todo un discurso sobre la responsabilidad.

Esperó unos momentos hasta que él descolgó el teléfono, aun sin mirarlo lo saludó.

—Buenos días, Midoriya-kun, ¿qué necesitas?

—Los contratos de Monoma Neito e Itsuka Kendo.

Unos segundos después ya tenía dos carpetas en sus manos, ¿cómo? Ni idea, pero así de eficiente era el jefe del grupo de abogados. Lastimosamente no podía hablar mucho con él, así que salió rápidamente.

Al dirigirse al ascensor, se encontró con Kaminari y Jirou, a quienes no dudó en saludar.

—Midoriya, ¿cómo siguen las cosas? —preguntó la cantante con una sonrisa.

—Seguro ser el esclavo de Katsuki ha empeorado desde la fiesta —mencionó el rubio con burla.

—Ehm, realmente ha mejorado nuestra relación —ambos lo miraron confundidos—. ¡E-es decir! No tenemos ningún rencor e incluso creo que confía un poco más en mí, es difícil decirlo —avergonzado rascó una de sus mejillas mirando a otro lado, su cara se sentía roja.

—Oh, ya veo, es una información muy interesante —sonrió con malicia.

—Ah, ahora está pensando en alguna idiotez —puso una mano en su cara.

—Bueno... tengo que irme, los veo luego chicos —salió rápidamente de esa conversación que podría haber tomado un giro más raro, además, debía entregar esos papeles rápidamente.

—Definitivamente las cosas andan mejor entre ellos dos —comentó Kaminari.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, digo, antes cuando veía a Midoriya parecía que no iba a durar demasiado y siempre se peleaba con Bakugou, pero ahora parece que ¿disfruta de su presencia?

—Vaya, no pensé que algún empleado, especialmente su asistente fuera capaz de soportar eso.

—Especialmente ser alguien capaz de conocer mejor a Bakugou...

.

.

.

Izuku subió al ascensor acomodando los papeles, ¿Qué estaría pasando para pedir los contratos de los artistas? Tal vez existía un problema con alguno de ellos, solo esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran. Si no recordaba mal, Monoma era uno de los actores estrella, no solo por sus inusuales papeles sino también por lucir como un encanto ante las cámaras, considerándose uno los actores más populares entre los jóvenes. Por otro lado, Kendo era una actriz que aparentemente mantenía una amistad con Monoma, no tenía un gran impacto como el primero, pero si era bastante conocida, y era la co-protagonista de varias series. Realmente eran personas grandiosas, todavía se sentía un poco nervioso al conocer nuevos artistas.

Al llegar al piso de su jefe, se percató que había un hombre rubio sentado con una expresión de aburrimiento, a medida que se fue acercando notó que además estaba murmurando unas cuantas cosas.

—Ese maldito, solo porque es mi jefe piensa que puede mandarme como sea, pero si no fuera por mí este lugar se iría a la bancarrota...

Lo mejor sería ignorarlo.

—¡Hey! Tú —Midoriya paró en seco—. ¿Acaso eres el nuevo asistente? Nunca te he visto por aquí.

Aquel hombre se acercó inspeccionándolo con la mirada, y ahí pudo darse cuenta de quien se trataba: Neito Monoma, el famoso actor. Aunque ¿no se trataba de alguien amable? Era muy diferente detrás de cámaras. De todas formas, se quedó congelado ante sus palabras, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Al parecer han despedido a tantos que solo pudieron traer a alguien incompetente, ¿dónde estabas? Se supone que debes estar aquí pendiente de todo, ni siquiera me has ofrecido alguna bebida, debería poner una queja ante esto, se supone que esta es la mejor empresa pero sus empleados no me lo demuestran-

Estaba sin palabras, en parte porque no se callaba y por otro, temía pasarse de grosero, lo último que podía hacer sería tratar mal a uno de los artistas u ofenderlos de alguna forma. Esto se sentía demasiado irreal.

—¡Neito! —alguien tomó la oreja del rubio alejándolo de él.

Midoriya notó en ese momento a la mujer que llegó a interrumpir la escena (para su alivio), se trataba de una mujer atractiva de cabello naranja recogido en una coleta, su mirada detonaba molestia ante el rubio, pero cuando lo soltó y se acercó a él, formó una de las sonrisas más amables y bonitas que había visto en este tiempo.

—Una disculpa por el comportamiento de mi amigo, soy Itsuka Kendo, estamos aquí por una reunión con Bakugou —aclaró ella haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—C-claro, tranquila, entiendo —imitó la reverencia—. ¡Ah! Verdad, mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya, el asistente del presidente, en un momento le avisaré que ya llegaron —se apresuró a llegar a la oficina de su jefe, entró como si nada.

Era una costumbre hacerlo, especialmente cuando a veces Katsuki estaba tan ensimismado en su trabajo que ignoraba cualquier sonido exterior, sin embargo, en ese momento se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho.

—Kacchan afuera está-

Se quedó en blanco cuando vio que Kacchan no estaba solo, y no solo eso, una mujer desconocida se encontraba sentada en su escritorio como si nada, ¿cómo podía alguien hacer eso y no ser tirado por la ventana? Aunque, esto parecía más bien un tipo de romance en la oficina, algo que su jefe jamás haría, pero tal vez todavía le faltaba mucho por conocer de él. En ese momento su cerebro estaba en un caos total intentando conectar todos los puntos y darle una explicación coherente.

—Joder, quitáte de la mesa, no es una puta silla —reclamó soltando un pesado suspiro—. Y tú, pásame los papeles.

—S-si —asintió todavía algo aturdido sin poder comprender bien toda la situación.

—Que descortés eres, ni siquiera eres capaz de presentarnos adecuadamente —se quejó la desconocida bajándose de la mesa con gracia. ¿Era una modelo? ¿Actriz? Le parecía conocida pero no podía recordar exactamente donde la había visto.

—Es innecesario, dirás algo ridículo seguramente.

La mujer lo ignoró y se dirigió a él, Izuku se sintió impresionado de estar tan cerca de alguien tan hermosa, claro, ya poco a poco se había acostumbrado, pero cuando eran personas desconocidas no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso; especialmente cuando era alguien aparentemente cercano a Bakugou.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es Camie Utsushimi, la prometida de Katsuki.

Después de escuchar eso, su cerebro se desconectó totalmente.


End file.
